Tenisu Kisaki
by Hypedupgirl
Summary: Oishi brings his lovable cousin to practice with the Seigaku team, the same one who taught him to play tennis! She tears apart the court and demolishes the Seigaku team. A heated battle begins between the prodigies, who will come out on top? Fuji/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Tenisu Kisaki

Summary:

Oishi brings his lovable cousin to practice with the Seigaku team, the same one who taught him to play tennis! She tears apart the court and demolishes the Seigaku team, even the young Echizen. Her transfer to the school begins a heated battle between two prodigies, Shusuke Fuji and Kagome Higurashi. Fuji/Kag.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha or Prince of Tennis; I only own this plot and any random people I decide to throw in there.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Be good for Akitaka, and say hello to Oishi for me!" Kun-Loon called to her departing daughter. She was going to stay with her two Uncles in Kanto, Akitaka a single doctor who treats injuries caused by violence of sports and Ioishi, a married man with two kids; Oishi, a senior in high school, and Karen, the second grade sweetheart.

"I will! Make sure Souta and Grandpa behave; videotape the championship game for me!" Kagome called from where she was boarding the plane. She was forced to move in with her Uncle Akitaka when her school refused to teach her anymore because of some mysterious illnesses she had, none of the other schools in district would take her! Some had considered it because of her status as Tokyo's Tennis Prodigy. Tenisu Kisaki, they called her…the Tennis Queen.

Shuffling her tennis bag off her shoulder and into the space between her legs behind the seat in front of her, she prepared to have a nice short ride to Kanto before having fun with her cousins and testing Oishi to see if he remembered her lessons.

The Shuichiro household would never be the same.

With that thought in her mind, Kagome looked out the window with a small grin on her face.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Ryuzaki, I have to leave about mid-practice" Oishi explained to his coach, praying she wouldn't ask why. Of course, the coach being a curious woman asked anyway.

"Why? The third match in the Kanto Regional's is only three days away and you and Eiji need to practice the I formation." Ryuzaki gave Oishi a skeptic look and crossed her arms waiting for an answer. Oishi sighed, drawing the attention of the rest of the team.

"My cousin is coming and my Uncle Akitaka wants to me to go with him to pick her up, she is transferring here due to reasons you don't really need to know." He explained, hoping that he could hurry and get most of his practice in. Eiji, hearing his cousin was coming brightened instantly.

"Do you mean Kaggie?!" He pounced on Oishi, wrapping his arm around the stunned boy's shoulder. He almost squealed when Oishi nodded his head. "She is transferring here! She could totally join our team and we would be unstoppable! I mean it's not strictly a boy's team and other teams have girls on it."

"Who is Kaggie?" Inui spoke up, not wanting to pass up an opportunity to gather data on his teammates and family.

"OH! She is a little spitfire and totally rocks at tennis! She is the one who taught Oishi to play, she is known in Tokyo as the Tenisu…" Eiji didn't get to finish his sentence as Oishi covered his mouth.

"You all can meet her; I'll bring her over here after we pick her up." He gave the team a small smile as they readied for practice.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome stood with her luggage by the East gate of the airport. Uncle Akitaka was late and he had called to tell her that Oishi wasn't joining him as he first thought.

"Probably too caught up with his team to remember his poor, defenseless cousin" she mumbled to herself, not noticing the figure coming up behind her.

"Defenseless? Don't make me laugh Kagome, you are violent and you know it" A hearty voice sounded behind her, she spun around quickly and came face to chest with her Uncle. "UNCLE AKITAKA!" She pounced into his open arms and squeezed with all her might.

"Sorry I'm late, a patient called from Germany and I needed to take the call." Akitaka explained as he piled her two suitcases and duffle bag into the back of the car. "We are going to eat dinner with Ioishi and Oishi tonight; I think one of Oishi's tennis friends is coming too."

"Sounds fun! Could you drop me off in front of his school? I'm going to beat him up for forgetting about me." Kagome grinned evilly as she grabbed her Tennis bag and her Uncle laughed.

"Just don't beat him up too bad! He has to play in a couple days and I don't think he wants to play all bruised up." Akitaka called as he pulled up out front of Seigaku and let her out. "I'll put your stuff in your room for you. Have fun!"

Kagome barely heard him as she walked toward where she could hear shouts and the familiar smack of a ball against a racket. Many people gave her weird looks as she walked into the court area. The juniors gave her a lusty look and snickered to themselves about how she must have come for tennis lessons. Some freshmen waved at her and she smiled back, she corrected two on their form as she passed heading towards where she saw the coach and a bunch of guys wearing the Seigaku sweatshirt. Her cousin and a red haired boy were playing against some guy who hissed like a kitty and one that kept using 'Data Tennis'. The other courts were filled with others that were wearing the same jersey and she couldn't help but notice some of them looked like they would be a challenge. Walking into the courts she dropped her bag and pulled out her favorite racket and grabbed a tennis ball off the ground.

Oishi was in the back, she was right in front of the gate; she had two other courts to hit the ball over and hit Oishi without hurting his doubles partner. She smirked; time to pull out 'Cat's Eye'. The coach just noticed her and gave her a weird look; Kagome gave her a small smile as she threw the ball up and hit it. It weaved in and out of the players and finally came to a stop on Oishi's forehead.

Everybody stood shock still as he was knocked to the ground; some looked over to where she was crouched after hitting the ball with her hair covering her eyes. Oishi looked up and she set her mouth into an evil grin.

Standing straight up, she rested her racket on her shoulder and looked into Oishi's shocked eyes. He seemed to realize just who she was because realization crossed his face and he actually looked guilty.

"Oishi Shuichiro…How dare you forget about me! I waited at the airport for an HOUR! Uncle Akitaka had a good reason, but you didn't even show up with him. Get your ass over here!" Kagome snarled her cheeky grin still present as Oishi dashed over and he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Kags." Anything else he was going to say was stopped by Kagome throwing her arms around him and laughing.

"It's ok; you know I love annoying the hell out of you. Now, where is my partner in crime?!" Kagome released her cousin to look around at the still shocked faces until she saw the one she was looking for walking towards her.

"EIJI!" She ran and jumped at Seigaku's acrobatic player who in turn caught her and twirled her around laughing. By then the rest of the team was utterly lost, just who was this girl that was so familiar with their temporary captain and his doubles partner.

"Girl, what was that serve you used to hit Oishi?" Momoshiro chirped, curious of how she hit him from that distance. Kagome froze and a dark look appeared on her face as she picked up yet another ball. Eiji and Oishi gave him pained looks before backing slightly away from her.

"My name is not girl." Kagome served yet another 'Cat's Eye' and it weaved between the team to hit Momo right in the nose. "Its Kagome, learn it, use it, and love it. Oh, and my serves are my secret." She stuck her tongue out at him before turning to the coach.

"Sorry for disrupting your practice, I just needed to blow off a little steam at my cousin." Kagome smiled at Ryuzaki, who laughed in return.

"No problem, I am Sumire Ryuzaki and you must be Kagome. Oishi has talked about you." Ryuzaki shook the young teen's hand noticing her soft yet firm grip. Kagome was about to leave the court when she heard a voice that made her blood boil.

"Kagome Higurashi…Up to a rematch oh fabled Tenisu Kisaki?"

"You will just lose again Ryoma, so how bout you wait a few years until you learn something other than your Twist Serve?" Kagome turned slightly, giving Echizen a look that chilled Oishi's blood. Ryoma seemed unaffected though as he just smirked his usual smart ass smirk and stepped away from where he was playing Momo.

"Mada Mada Dane" he sighed, knowing full well that it ticked Kagome off. Kagome turned and her face was totally blank, a look she perfected. Her poker face, showing nothing and never giving an opponent the satisfaction of knowing she was livid.

"Ryuzaki" Kagome muttered, the woman turned and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Would it be okay with you if I crushed this arrogant ass before you continue your practice session?"

"Kaggie? Can it wait, I wanted to introduce you to everyone before you decided to go and demolish somebody." Eiji sounded sad, but his face showed half contained excitement. Kagome smiled softly, "Point and give me names Eiji, I can make friends on my own you know."

"Hoi! That's Kaoru Kaidoh" Eiji said, pointing to the guy across from Ryoma. He just glared at her to which she glared back before listening to Eiji again. "The one in the back that you hit with your 'Cat's Eye' is Takeshi Momoshiro, next to Kaidoh is Sadaharu Inui."

Oishi took up the introductions from there with a gentle looking fellow.

"Takashi Kawamura is the one closest to us." Said guy waved shyly and Kagome just waved back. "Oh course you know me, Eiji, and somehow Echizen; last but not least would be our own prodigy, Shusuke Fuji."

"Oh, a prodigy eh?" Kagome walked up and studied Fuji up close. She circled him slowly, looking at him the whole time and poking his arm and chest. "Strong arms; means powerful attacks and is probably the one my coach told me about with the Swallow, Brown Bear, and White Whale counters. Hard chest; lots of stamina…Probably very flexible."

Inui stood in shock. This mere slip of a girl just gathered information in less than a minute by just circling Fuji, some information that took him months to gather.

"Anybody know anything about me?" Kagome chirped, smiling sweetly as she looked around. She turned and looked at Oishi and Eiji. "Not you two. That's not fair to the rest of them since I taught you to play tennis Oishi and Eiji helped me in acrobatic tennis."

"Kagome Higurashi, sophomore who recently transferred to Seigaku. Known as the Tenisu Kisaki in Tokyo because of her undefeated status, a prodigy is what my father calls her." Ryoma said, sounding smug with his ever present smirk, "An all-rounder with a wicked serve called 'Cat's Eye' and a special shot called 'Archers..." Ryoma never got to finish due to a tennis ball hitting him in the mouth.

"Shut up you little brat! Like I need everybody here knowing what you know only because I beat you! God, I don't know how your mother puts up with you!" Kagome growled walking away from the courts. "We are going to have to play at a later date Chibi, Uncle Ioishi is making dinner and I want to shower before then. Oishi I'll see you at home, along with which ever friend you bring to dinner!"

Kagome slung her bag on her shoulder and walked towards where she hoped was Oishi's house, never noticing the sharp blue eyes staring after her.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**I know its short, but it's only the first chapter. Now, Akitaka is the doctor who took care of Tezuka when his elbow was injured; Ioishi is Oishi's dad (I didn't know his real name so I made up one, just like I did for Oishi's little sister.). Kagome may seem a bit overpowering with her 'Cat's eye', but I do plan to make her lose some so don't you worry.**

**I will have review replies later when I get some reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tenisu Kisaki

Summary:

Oishi brings his lovable cousin to practice with the Seigaku team, the same one who taught him how to play tennis! She tears apart the court and demolishes the Seigaku team, even the young Echizen. Her transfer to the school begins a heated battle between two prodigies, Shusuke Fuji and Kagome Higurashi. Fuji/Kag.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha or Prince of Tennis; no matter how much I wish otherwise. The stupid lawyers with their oversized briefcases can go rot in hell for all I care!

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Fuji watched as the black haired, blue eyed girl walked from the Seigaku courts. She was interesting to say the least; her serve was like no other and being Tokyo's Prodigy was another thing. Of course Fuji knew all about Tenisu Kisaki; he did his homework.

The girl beating Echizen only made her that much more mysterious to him, he may know her stats but he doesn't know how she plays or even a vast majority of her moves. She was an enigma, one that he was going to figure out.

Fuji smiled, blue eyes filled with mirth.

This was going to be fun.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome walked around for an hour…getting herself hopelessly lost. It had been years since she had been down any of these streets and she barely remembered what Uncle Ioishi's house looked like! This was just great…

"Wonderful…I don't know where the hell I am and I have a whole team of Tennis players and a punk looking at me. Oh yea, Uncle Akitaka is going to hold this over my head for a long time." She mumbled, sending a curious glance out of the corner of her eye at the people watching her. Their jerseys said Yamabuki Middle School and they all held tennis bags…maybe they knew the way back to Seigaku.

Building up her resolve Kagome walked over towards the group, a glare set on her face and her arms crossed. She walked straight up to the guy who looked the friendliest.

"Hello" she let her glare fall and a sheepish smile grace her face, "I'm kind of lost…Could you point me in the direction of Seigaku?"

"Oh! Lucky me, a pretty girl came up to me before going to Kentarou!" the boy gushed, going on and on about 'lucky'. Damn was he annoying; so instead of continuing trying to talk to the orange haired boy she turned to the punk who was still glaring at her. Her hackles rose at the sight of him and she gave him a vicious glare.

"Since you won't stop looking at me, could you do me a favor and point me towards Seigaku?" She snarled, ignoring the gasps from the small boy and some of the others present.

"Nobody ever talks to me that way girl!" the boy grabs her by her collar and lifts her up. She was intimidated at all, in fact she just laughed.

"I believe," Kagome smiled evilly, bring her leg up and over to contact with his head just as her fist connected with his gut, "I just did. Now, anybody else want to tick me off anymore? I'm tired, lost and hungry; I really don't need a bunch of boys acting like idiots who can't seem to point in one direction!"

"I'm sorry, we are the Yamabuki Regulars. I'm Minami Kentarou the captain, the idiot you first talked to is Sengoku." The guy in the middle said, his hair spiked unnaturally all over the place.

"I'm Dan! The freshmen manager!" The young boy gushed, rushing to shake her hand. Kagome smiled and bent down to his level.

"Manager eh? You've got an important job and I bet you do it wonderfully." She grinned and ruffled his hair.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you…you…and not you" she pointed down at the punk as she said the last sentence. "I never did get your name and I really don't want to call you punk if I ever see you again."

"Jin Akutsu"

"See? That wasn't so hard Jinny!" The boy twitched in response and made to hit her, she only ducked and watched as his fist connected with the pole behind her. "You should improve your aim and control; otherwise you wouldn't have hit that."

The Yamabuki Regulars attempted, and fail horrifically, to hide their laughs. One, a guy wearing nerdy looking sunglasses looked thoughtful before snapping his fingers and pointing at Kagome. She just looked confused…

"You're Kagome Higurashi?!" He practically yelled.

"Yea? What of it?" She replied suspiously, already knowing where this was going. The boy nearly fainted on the spot he paled so quickly. Kagome raised an eyebrow and waited for his explanation as did the rest of his team.

"You're the sophomore from Sanatoria Academy in Tokyo! The prodigy over there; Tenisu Kisaki! My sister goes to that school and sent me a video of one of your matches. You are amazing."

"Thanks… I guess…" Kagome rubbed the back of her head, hating the way they were staring at her.

"What are you doing here? You live in Tokyo; I'm Touji by the way."

"I don't live there anymore, I transferred over to Seigaku; I'm living with my uncle and going to school with my cousin." Kagome gave them a pleading look, "Can you please point me towards Seigaku?"

"Who is your cousin?" Touji asked as he pointed down the street towards the school, Kagome thanked them and began walking down the way he pointed yelling over her shoulder, "That's for me to know and for you to find out!"

Once she was out of hearing range, Sengoku laughed outright and said that Jin had met his 'soul mate'. The rest of them just laughed and walked away, leaving said punk there totally forgot as they headed home.

Akutsu watched her walk away until she disappeared. The first girl who didn't run in terror from him had actually sent him to the ground. He clenched his fist tightly; he would ether crush her…or make her his.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"My fucking god!" Kagome cursed under her breath. She made it back to Seigaku of course…but no one was there. Not even the janitors…yep, it was official; she was lost and she knew it. She put her bag down and sank to the ground; she should've just stayed at the practice and left with Oishi when it was over. Leaning against the hard cement wall, she closed her eyes and just relaxed.

They would find her; she kind of stuck out like a sore thumb. Then again if Uncle Ioishi came he would point out her fault and they all would laugh.

"Thinking hard?" A calm, teasing voice made her jump three feet in the air. She landed awkwardly and stared up into the smiling face of Fuji.

"Damnit Fuji! Don't sneak up on me!" Taking deep relaxing breaths Kagome calmed down her pounding heart. She gave him a weird look and proceeded to question him.

"Why are you still here?"

"My sister is late."

"Can't you walk?"

"I could but then I would just get yelled at for 'not believing in my older sister'." The way he used air quotes made her giggle and she leaned back again.

"Hey Fuji…" She said after a while, feeling horrible about asking what she was, "Do you think your sister would give me a ride over to Oishi's house? I kind of got lost…"

Fuji's eyes opened and studied her before his smile came back and he nodded. Kagome glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

He was so weird…

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Oishi paced back and forth in the hallway in front of his front door. Kagome wasn't back yet and nobody had seen her leave. He was beginning to worry, but that was his 'mother hen' instinct kicking in as Kagome liked to call it. Eiji was busy entertaining Karen while his mother cooked dinner. His dad and Uncle Akitaka were talking in hushed voices, automatically telling him that they were talking about someone he knew, probably Kagome.

A knock on the door had Oishi dashing too it with Eiji on his heels.

"Missing something?" Fuji laughed as he nudged an embarrassed Kagome towards her cousin. She stepped into the house and turned around, smiling a sarcastic half smirk. "Tell Yumiko that I said thanks for the ride."

Then she shut the door in his face. Oishi looked at her in shock and she just shook her head.

"I got lost…ran into Yamabuki Regulars and their punk friend…Fuji's older sister gave me a ride." She explained, setting down her bag and taking off her shoes. Food…that's all she wanted, along with a warm bath and a good night's sleep.

"'Gome! You made it" Karen shot into her cousin's arms and smiled happily.

"Oh course I would Ren, I promised I would come and help you win your beauty contest! Kagome never goes back on her promises." She smiled to Karen and allowed the younger girl to lead her into the living room where she gave her Uncles a hug and was forced to endure 'Tea Time' with Karen and her dolls.

"So Kaggie, you going to join the Tennis Club?" Eiji asked between mouthfuls of oden. Kagome nodded and shoveled it down as well; oden was still her favorite after all these years.

"If I do join, I'll probably be helping the freshmen get better." Kagome explained when she finally finished her food. Eiji looked at her funny and just laughed.

"Our freshmen won't let you, they don't even let Oishi. The only one who ever teaches them anything is Ryuzaki, Momo, and Inui with his creepy juice concoctions."

Kagome just smiled and excused herself, she had a bed that was calling her name…but first a bath was in order. Waving back to her family and friend she headed up the stairs towards the guest bedroom. Down the hall, turn left, and then walk until you see a small sign that says Guest Room on it.

Sounds easy right? WRONG

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Ugh…Oishi warn me about the weak shelving in the closet next time" Kagome grumbled while they walked to school, rubbing the back of her head. She had gone to grab a towel the night before and the whole closet came tumbling down when she had turned around.

"Sorry Kags, I totally forgot about it. Did you fill out all those forms you needed to join the Tennis Club?"

"Yes Oishi, all the correct forms are filled and you don't have to worry about me getting lost anymore so breath and go to your class! I have class with Eiji so don't sweat it."

"It's because you two are in the same class that I'm worried! Well, here is your class; please don't cause too much trouble." Kagome just rolled her eyes and nodded as she knocked on the door to class A-6.

"Class, we have a new student today. She just transferred over from Tokyo so make her feel welcome." The teacher stated as Kagome stepped into the room, she smiled and waved heartily at Eiji who was practically jumping in his seat. Next to him was an open seat that she gladly took after introducing herself. Behind her was none other than the Seigaku Prodigy.

She seemed to running into him a lot.

The class was fairly easy and was over in a flash, class A-6 had every class together so it made it easier for her to find her classes. The next class she had was Phys. Ed.

She took one look at the workout uniforms and said that the school board was perverted. They were small and skimpy; it looked like some of the girls were going to burst out the damn things. Kagome refused the one the girls coach tried to give, opting instead to just to change into a sports bra and a pair of gym shorts.

"Today is soccer ladies! Amy and Lauren are captains, pick your teams!" The coach yelled out, glaring at Kagome as she did so. Just what she needed, a bitchy teacher in her favorite class. Being the new girl, she was picked among the last for a team. Then she ticked off her team captain by refusing to play back field and instead took a position as a mid-fielder.

When the coach blew her whistle she shot forward the minute the ball moved. She weaved between players and waited for the ball in an open spot.

"Over here!" Kagome yelled, gaining the attention of her team, and the other. The girl with the ball kicked it toward her while the others tried to keep away from her and her team.

Favorite class, one of her favorite sports, and the fact that she was in a good mood just lifted the atmosphere around Kagome.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Hoi, Hoi! It's time for Kaggie to shine!" Eiji was all smiles when school ended and Kagome followed him to the Seigaku club room. Kagome handed her forms to Ryuzaki as she passed and kept walking. Eiji showed her where her new cubby hole was and handed her a small blue sweat shirt and pants. She threw the pants back at him.

"I am going to stick with shorts if that's okay. I don't like sweat pants; never have, never will." Kagome grinned and pointed towards the door, "Out, I want to change. Plus I feel like annoying my spies."

In the window of the club room was indeed a few of the juniors who were laughing to themselves. The new girl would never know that they were there.

Eiji shook his head and grabbed his racket, heading towards the courts. Kagome smiled and took off her over shirt. (She had been smart to change before school ended and just put her regular clothes over her practice ones.) Underneath said shirt was one of those skin tight, breather shirts. It allowed her to play hard but never worry about over-heating, only problem is that the damn thing only reached her upper stomach. Oh well…

She slid off the school's uniform skirt to reveal a pair of short shorts. They HAD to be short to fit under that small thing they called a skirt. She grabbed the blue sweat shirt and turned it into a vest by rolling up the sleeves. To finish off the look she tied her hair up and grabbed her racket.

Walking out, she glared at the boys by the window and headed toward where Ryuzaki was talking to a few of the club members, the Regulars included.

"We have a new addition to our club today! Please make her feel welcome!" Oishi called out and she smiled, stepping into the fenced off courts. She waved slightly at the stunned faces, before turning to Oishi.

"Want to play? I need to know if you still remember what I taught you" Kagome's grin only got wider when she heard the group that already didn't know that information gasp aloud.

"Why is there a girl here? Hey girly, the girls tennis club is that way!" Another student yelled from behind her. Her voice turned ice-cold when she turned and looked at the long haired boy.

"Have a problem with me being here? I saw nowhere in the school book that this was just a boy's team."

"Yes I have a problem, girls are weaker and not nearly as fast as boys; thus they should keep to themselves." The boy added arrogantly, nose stuck up in the air.

"You just sealed your fate Arai; I'm not helping you out of this one." Oishi shook his head and walked away from the stunned boy. Oishi was always the one to break up any type of hostile activity. He laid his hand on Kagome's shoulder and flashed her an excited smile. "Knock 'em dead, not literally though Kags. If you do, Uncle Akitaka would throw a fit."

Kagome smiled evilly at Arai, whom shuddered under the scrutiny of her dark gaze. "Uncle Akitaka can have a cow for all I care. I'm going to show this guy just how strong I am!"

Two minutes later and all the courts were clear except for the A court. The whole Seigaku tennis club had gathered there, along with Shiba and Inue the reporters who were always present at Seigaku.

"Who is the girl?" Shiba questioned, her mind reeling at the fact that there was a girl amongst all the boys who was wearing a vest versions of the non-regular members.

"She is Oishi's cousin, Kagome Higurashi" Ryuzaki replied, watching the new girl carefully. Inue's eyes snapped back towards the girl, surprise etched into his every feature.

"What is Tokyo's prodigy doing here in Kanto…hell, what is she doing here at Seigaku?" He asked, surprising Shiba and Ryuzaki.

"You know her?" Shiba asked, looking up at him. He nodded, his eyes never leaving the girl who was readying herself to serve.

"I interviewed her a few months ago for the Tokyo version of our magazine. She is a very friendly girl with some issues with men who think that women are beneath them. An amazing player, and has a scary serve called 'Cat's Eye'." Inue reached into his bag and pulled out the issue he was talking about and handed it to Ryuzaki. Kagome was plastered on the cover in a strange stance with the words above her picture; Tokyo's Prodigy! Up close and personal!

Ryuzaki flipped to the article page and skimmed through it, learning more about the slip of the girl who had graced them with her presence. All eyes returned to the court when they heard Arai yell to Kagome.

"You should just give up little girl! No way are you going to beat me!" Kagome's eyes hardened and turned cold. She turned slightly towards Arai and crouched a bit lower.

"Ready or not, here I come." She mumbled, throwing the ball and swinging effortlessly. The ball had an irregular spin on it, making it weave through the air and utterly confusing Arai; the Cat's Eye.

"15 to love" Oishi called from the ref's stand. Arai looked enraged while Kagome just smiled.

"Would you like one you can return? Or should I actually give you a power shell that will probably break the strings on your racket?" She pointed her racket at him as she bounced the ball. Arai just growled and ignored her. "Power it is."

Kagome bent her knees ever so slightly as she threw the ball up in the air and hit it. It looked like she barely swung, but in truth she had put some serious speed and power behind that simple hit.

Arai moved to return the ball only to watch it knock his racket from his hands. He looked at the thing in shock…just as she had said, the strings were broken.

"I win" Kagome grinned, resting her racket on her shoulder. "You don't have a spare racket with you so I win by default."

Arai looked ticked; it was true that he left his other rackets at home and his pride wouldn't let him ask to borrow one to finish the match. Kagome jumped over the net and walked over to him the same evil grin present on her face.

"Take it like a man Arai! Or is little girl stronger then you?"

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**That was fun to write! I stayed up all night watching more episodes of Prince of Tennis and writing this chapter. I hope you all like it!**

**Review Replies **** (Considering I just made this last night, I don't expect there to be a lot!)**

**Poetic love:**_** I haven't even got to the good stuff! Wait until the Intra-school ranking matches!**_

**YukimuraShuusuke Girl:**_** You're welcome! I've noticed that there isn't a lot of POT/Inu anyway. It'll be fun to dabble in it!**_

**Akikazu:**_** I always do my research! I hate getting flames telling me I got a piece of information wrong. Sometimes, I just change things around to fit the plot of my story!**_

**IsisMoon:**_** Thanks!**_

**Alanna-Sama:**_** Thank you!**_

**Demonic KunoichiKagi:**_** I updated! And within 24 hours too!**_

**Angelwings39:**_** There are little to none POT/Inu stories. Some are very poorly written while others are quite good but discontinued. Search for the pairing you want though, some pop up.**_

**Strawberrykura:**_** More updates on the way!**_

**Kakashixangela:**_** Kagome doesn't have an ego. She just hates those who think women are below them. Part of the reason she took up tennis in the first place. (The whole story will come out later)**_

**Music ADD:**_**Ask away! I love it when I get questions, but I try not to spoil the story to much.**_

**xXKillorbeKilledXx:**_** Thanks!**_

**Bebepantheon:**_** Cat's Eye was a move Kagome knew before going to the Feudal Era, she just hadn't named it. (Like all her other moves.) Most of them are named after her deceased friends. I.e. Cat's Eye is for Kirara and another move, Archer's circle, is for herself and Kaede.**_

**Yamayo69:**_** How Ryoma know Kagome is a long, slightly unpleasant tale. But it will come out later in the story!**_

**Funabisenu:**_** Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tenisu Kisaki

Summary:

Oishi brings his lovable cousin to practice with the Seigaku team, the same one who taught him how to play tennis! She tears apart the court and demolishes the Seigaku team, even the young Echizen. Her transfer to the school begins a heated battle between prodigies, Shusuke Fuji and Kagome Higurashi. Fuji/Kag

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha or Prince of Tennis; no matter how much I wish otherwise.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Practice was actually…pleasing. Kagome hadn't been pushed this hard since Sango decided she should learn to throw her boomerang.

Kagome's eyes instantly saddened at the thought of her friends. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, InuYasha, Kirara, Koga, Ayame, and Sesshoumaru; they were all gone…the ones who originally survived the final battle (Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Sesshoumaru) had lived long happy lives. Sango and Miroku were taken together; they both died in their sleep in each other's arms. The highest honor for a married couple, She had cried when she read the scrolls she had dug out of the attic, the well had sealed her from them when the jewel had been wished away and she didn't even get to see her friends go in peace. After the death of the Monk and the Slayer it is said that a Kitsune Thief raised from the ashes of the Shikon group, Little Shippo, he lived long until he was cornered and killed in a weakened state.

The only person she never found any information on was the cold lord himself, from which her poker face originated from.

She shook those thoughts that threatened to make her cry away and sped up, hoping to finish her laps before the others. The Inui Juice looked SO DAMN GROSS! The stuff was lethal! She watched freshmen and juniors drop from just a swallow of it. The only ones left were the Regulars and herself running.

"Here you go, Taka." Ryoma said, handing the shy guy a racket. Taka went into 'Burning' mode (As Kagome liked to call it) and shot forward, making a gap that Echizen used freely. Catching on, she shot up through the group, weaving much like her serve did and breaking out in the front.

"Hoi, hoi! Kaggie you are fast, but just how fast can you go?" Eiji laughed as he sped up to run beside her, she sent him an evil grin.

"You want me to go full speed? For the last two laps?" At this time Fuji caught up and nodded along with Eiji.

"See you later then!" Kagome poured on the speed, sprinting away from the pack at a speed only attainable by mountains of practice…or lots of running from hungry demons. She smiled into the wind, enjoying the feel of just being able to run.

It was enjoyable until she heard footsteps catching up to her. Confused, she turned her head to see Fuji's sharp blue eyes. Her own blue eyes widened, he was using her as a goal to catch up to. Kagome could only run at full speed for about ten minutes, plenty of time to finish her laps.

"You know…" Fuji panted, barely keeping pace with her, "You're really good at making people set new goals."

"Oh yea? What's your goal then?" Kagome stretched her legs to the fullest, silently daring him to try and keep up. He just sped up too.

"That should be obvious." He replied, blue eyes looking ahead at the corner they were about to turn around, "I want a good match, like the one Echizen gave me."

"Sounds like you want me to play you?"

"Yep." Fuji smiled at her, "But before then, how about we see who can outlast the other in an all out speed race?"

"Fine with me, if I win you get to show me to the street courts that Momo was talking about along with Eiji and Oishi." Kagome smiled, ready to add the very last of the strength into her legs if need be.

"Deal, and if I win you have go shopping with my sister tomorrow afternoon." Kagome paled, Yumiko was okay, but that woman loved shopping and had even told Kagome that if they ever went shopping together she would have a whole new wardrobe.

"Fine…" She agreed, turning quickly on her heel for a tight turn around the corner.

"Ready…" Kagome started, they had one more corner before they started their last lap.

"Set…" Fuji said just as they turned around the corner, the members who had already lost giving them awed looks. Inui and Ryuzaki regarded them with calm, yet amused expressions.

"GO!!!" They both yelled, passing the line in front of Inui. Kagome barely heard the freshmen cheering for Fuji, and some for her. She poured the last of her strength into her legs; making them stretch longer and go faster then she had ever been pushed in tennis. The makeshift vest she had was slowing her down by catching the wind, so to get rid of it while keeping her speed she unzipped the zipper and pumped her legs even faster.

Performing a small, tuck 'n Roll she shed the jacket and threw it off to the side; ahead of her was the rest of the Regulars, trying to keep to the time limit per lap, she could hear Fuji's heavy breathing coming from behind and Momo's yelled from the pack in front of her.

"OH HELL NO! Oishi, your cousin and Fuji are going to LAP US! That's not right, how can they have that much energy?"

"Kagome has always had high endurance; I won't be surprised if she still has energy AFTER practice." She heard Oishi say back. She had smoosh down her pride that her cousin thought so highly of her and just concentrate on running faster.

"Go Fuji!" Kagome could hear the cheers from the juniors and most of the freshmen. Oh well, she would just have to show them.

"I think those two will be even more of rivals then Kaidoh and Momo." Taka whispered to Oishi, pointing at the passing Kagome and Fuji, who had caught up to her. Both had looks of determination of their faces as they seemingly poured everything they had into running.

"We challenge her…" Oishi whispered…finally realizing why Kagome, even with a determined look on her face, glowed with happiness. "That was part of the reasons she came here." He told the confused group.

"Oh, I get it. The people in her area didn't challenge her so she decided to come here for a challenge?" Momo wondered aloud, he looked ahead to where he saw the two prodigies taking the last corner.

"Oishi…I think your cousin coming here might just be the biggest challenge for Fuji yet. This will be interesting on how it turns out." Momo grinned over his shoulder to Oishi, who was running beside Eiji.

"Yea it will." He agreed.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome and Fuji tore around the corner, both breathing hard and sweating bucket fills. Kagome couldn't help but smile. She loved this challenge, but she wasn't going to lose!

Little did she know that Fuji was thinking along the same lines, except he noticed the girl's beside him feelings. He could tell she loved the challenge just as much as he was, if not more. All he had to do was keep up with her for a bit more and he wouldn't lose; they would tie, but he still wouldn't lose.

Two more feet and they were home free; they could watch the suffering of the Regulars as they drank 'Super Awesome Inui Juice Hirotenshi Remix'. He usually liked the Inui Juice, but that one didn't even look appetizing to him! That itself said something.

Kagome couldn't believe it! This boy, the same age as her, kept up with her step for step; he was struggling, but he was doing it! He was good…

She glanced at him and could almost see the gears in his head working overtime to figure out a way they both could win. A tie sounded like the only way, but it would mean they both would have to go shopping with Yumiko; Kagome allowed a smirk to pass over her lips.

She was going to drag everybody she could along with her. Oishi would be easy…so would Eiji but the others would need some bribing. Nodding slightly, hoping Fuji understood, she slowed down to an easier pace that he could keep up to better.

Fuji was surprised, how she had known what he was thinking was beyond him but he wasn't going to pass it up. He matched her stride for stride, and by the time they both crossed the finish line they were beat. They both crashed simultaneously to the ground and used each other's backs to lean against.

"That was (pant pant) one of the best (Pant) runs I've had in a long time" Kagome gasped, her breath coming out in short sharp intakes. Fuji just nodded in agreement, breathing too hard to even talk. Kagome looked over to where Inui was pouring a giant pitcher of his special Inui Juice into six HUGE cups.

"We don't have to drink that do we?" She asked shakily, backing away slowly unknowingly pushing Fuji back too.

"No, you two won. You get a break, but those guys haven't noticed that with you passing them, they all come in last place." Inui said that weird glint on his glasses. Kagome smiled sweetly and pointed to the cups.

"Can I help pass them out?"

Almost identical smiles spread across Inui's, Kagome's, and Fuji's faces. The members already out thanked the lord that it wasn't them receiving the juice from the scary trio.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

The rest of the regulars finished just barely within the time limit. Kagome stood there waiting for them with her hands behind her back and a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Eiji murmured, looking at Inui and Fuji, whom had the same smile adorning their faces. Kagome stepped forward and held out two glasses filled with vile, bright pink, goo.

"Because I and Fuji lapped you; you all came in last place. Therefore not only do you have to drink this, but, you have to go shopping with me and Yumiko tomorrow!" Kagome's sweet smile darkened, daring anyone to go back on what she just said. Eiji and Oishi nodded obediently, knowing Kagome's wrath well. Taka nodded too once the glare was set in his direction, Momo and Kaidoh just groaned.

"I'll pass" Ryoma said, turning to walk away.

"Mada Mada Dane" Kagome mocked, she smirked when she got the desired result of Ryoma turning back around and glaring at her. She smiled triumphantly until she noticed the whole team staring behind her and that there was a slight shadow looming over her. She looked up and came face to face with a pair of familiar caramel colored eyes.

Kagome turned slowly and set her face into a steady glare as she faced the silver haired teen.

"Yes?"

"Just came to see if you and your Chibi self had any skills." Jin smirked at the way Kagome twitched from his verbal barb. He didn't expect her to come and stand next to him, throw her left arm around his neck and yank him down to her eye level.

"Listen here Jinny, I put you in the dirt once and I can do it again. OR we could get along and you won't have to sport any unnecessary bruises okay?" Kagome dug her knuckles into his gelled up hair. When she let him go, his hair was all over the place and a few of the people present snickered.

"I'd introduce you to Jinny here, but from the looks on your faces you already know him!" Kagome went and plopped down on the ground next to Oishi, who had been looking between his cousin and the violent Jin for the whole exchange.

"What? He was one of the Yamabuki students that helped me figure out how to get back here." Kagome cried when the Seigaku regulars stared openly at her, not noticing the escaping Jin.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Clothing Shopping, girl's best friend, and mans worst enemy. But the odd thing was, Kagome seemed to hold shopping in the same regard that the boys did. Yumiko dragged them throughout the whole mall, making them try on different outfits. She had won the pot-luck at her work and had a good amount of cash on her, so she was buying them all the outfits she thought was perfect. The boys had endured her torture enough when she finally set her sights on Kagome who was hiding in the dressing room.

"C'mon Kaggie! All the boys have gotten something! Why can't you just come out and show me, I swear it's just me out here." Yumiko pounded on the door, attempting to get the girl out.

"LIAR! I can hear Kaidoh's kitty hiss!" Kagome snarled from the room, "Can I please just go home?"

"Nope, you agreed to this. Now, I've gotten rid of all the boys so get your ass out here." Yumiko winked at the now dead silent guys and turned towards the door. "Please Kagome; no one is going to make fun of you Hun."

"Are you sure everyone is gone?" Kagome opened the door a crack to peek out. Big mistake because Yumiko's hand whipped out and pushed the door open while grabbing Kagome's hand all in one go. Kagome came stumbling out and nearly ran into a corner, that if not for her quick reflexes she would've had a nasty bruise.

"Damn Yumiko, watch where you are pulling people!" Kagome growled, turning around to go back and change. She hated shopping and now all her new friends had just witnessed the outfit of choice. It started with a army bathing suit top underneath a bright orange tube top that reached the same place as her practice shirt. A vest with many pockets and some short jean shorts the clerk called 'Daisy Duke's'.

"Wait, wait, wait, and wait! You look great Kagome! Doesn't she guys?" Yumiko gave them a look that clearly said 'say yes even if you don't think so'. They all nodded, not needing the extra encouragement for she did indeed look great.

"Thanks, but can I please go change?" Yumiko nodded and picked up a few more articles of clothes that nobody noticed she even picked up, except for her brother, Fuji. She smiled and grabbed the outfit from Kagome when she reemerged to go pay for that and mumbling about how the 'others' would look just as good.

"Do I even want to know?" Kagome asked, looking at them pleadingly. They all shook their heads in the negative way and Kagome sighed.

She should have never agreed to this.

"Time to eat! To the food court!" Yumiko smiled as Kagome squealed and nearly ran out of the store. The others followed behind at a more subdued pace (Well, as subdued a hungry Momo and Kaidoh can get.)

"Kagome calm down, it's just food." Oishi tried to reason with his cousin. But it fell on deaf ears as the girl froze and stood shock still, staring at a large crowd in the middle of the food court. It was a challenge issued by the mall; whoever can remain undefeated on the game for twenty or more games, they could win a free, three-day trip to an island with their choice of nine friends.

The game? Dance Dance Revolution.

The two closest too Kagome paled when they saw what she was looking at, who turned out to be Eiji and Oishi.

"Eh, Kaggie how bout we go over…" Eiji was once again cut off by Kagome running off in the direction of the machine. She pushed her way through the crowd and up unto the platform.

"Ready to go down girly?" the man said, a golden tooth shining from his mouth.

"Only if you are" Kagome smirked as the game commenced. Oishi shook his head and cursed which ever god decided to put a DDR machine RIGHT THERE!

"We aren't going to get out of here until she wins…are we?" Taka asked timidly, watching Kagome pull off some really strange, but cool, moves.

"Nope, Kaggie used DDR to help widen her reflexes and endurance…" Eiji yelled, "GO KAGGIE! KICK HIS ASS!"

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"I can't believe you pulled me off that machine Momo! I had two more games and I would have won that vacation for all of us! Asshole!" Kagome snarled from her spot slung between Momo and Kaidoh so she wouldn't get away.

"If we had stayed any longer, Yumiko would have bought us all new underwear; so be grateful!" Momo growled back. Kagome shut up after that and amused herself by making faces at the ever smiling Fuji.

"You know, if you keep your face like that it might just get stuck like that." She growled over at him when her attempts to make him play with her failed miserably. Fuji just laughed and opened his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. "See? Was that so hard?"

"Yes…Yes it was"

Everyone began laughing, sans the stony faced Kaidoh and the cold Ryoma.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Fuji waited for Kagome to stop trying to annoy him before studying her. From what he could tell just by being around her is that she can go from one emotion to another in ten seconds flat. It was confusing, and probably something she perfected at a young age. Another thing was that she was a whole different person while playing tennis, still ever changing and joyful, but could change to cold and letting no one see what she was thinking.

Fuji found two words that seemed to fit the Tokyo Prodigy very well; unknowingly using the same words that Inue used in his article on her.

Wild, and Untamed.

That's exactly what Kagome Higurashi was.

Only one flaw was in his plan to study the girl without anyone knowing; he had let his guard down. And one of the worst possible people caught him watching Kagome like a hawk.

His older, nosy, want to-be matchmaker sister.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**Third update in two days…YOU OWE ME!!!!!! I don't have much to say so I'll just get to the review replies.**

**Review Replies:**

**Kage Otome:**_** Of course Kagome will meet the other teams soon! She meets Kamio from Fudomine when she goes back to play DDR in the mall!**_

**xXKillorbeKilledXx:**_** Thanks! I won't be able to update much during the school week, but I will try!**_

**Zoey Tamagachi:**_** Thanks, I'm glad people love my story! Since it's my first POT/InuYasha crossover makes it that much more special.**_

**Gothic Lust:**_** I don't plan on making Kagome all-powerful; she is human just like the rest of the Seigaku team. You win some, you lose some…It's the only way to learn new techniques!**_

**Lovelywitch:**_** No, the Inutachi is not going to make an appearance. In this story they all have died one way or another back in the Feudal Era. Sorry.**_

**Hiding from my Lies:**_** EWWWIE! I DON'T LIKE ELMO!!! One is bad enough, a whole army would make me willing join an insane asylum.**_

**Shadow Miko:**_** Thanks god we cleared up the little updating mishap, I was going to go nuts if people thought I hadn't updated in years.**_

**ElementalFoxGoddess:**_** Yes, the poker face is a copy of Sesshy's. Who else could pull off that look other then the student he trained? As for the degrading, that may come in later. You will just have to wait and see!**_

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko:**_** Thanks! I had to throw in a few guys from rival teams that one Kagome. It wouldn't be fair if I just handed over the key to Kagome's heart to Fuji, as much as he wishes I would.**_

**LeafeKnight7:**_** Thanks! I decided to try my own crossover when I couldn't find any really good ones. Hopefully some more start popping up.**_

**Poetic Love:**_** He is even the bad guy in the anime at some parts. So I really don't feel that sorry for him.**_

**Music ADD:**_** He will get even more confused later on, just you wait!**_

**Akikazu:**_** The Fear of Women shall PREVAIL! Muah hahahahahaha (Total random moment)**_

**Demonic KunoichiKagi:**_** Thanks**_

**Kagome Lady of Darkness:**_** Thanks to you too!**_

**Higurashi-Uchiha Kagome:**_** I can't update much during the school week but I will try!**_

**YukimuraShuusuke Girl:**_** Trust me, a few fuji/kag moments are on the way!**_

**That's all of them, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! **

**Warning: Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored (or laughed at later!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Tenisu Kisaki

Summary:

Oishi brings his lovable cousin to practice with the Seigaku team, the same one who taught him how to play tennis! She tears apart the court and demolishes the Seigaku team, even the young Echizen. Her transfer to the school begins a heated battle between prodigies, Shusuke Fuji and Kagome Higurashi. Fuji/Kag

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha or Prince of Tennis; no matter how much I wish otherwise.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Yumiko grinned evilly as she put the bags in the truck and everyone piled into the van her mother owned. Her mind already thinking up many devious things revolving around her brother and the new girl; Kagome, of course they would probably catch on, but not until she had her fun!

Of course, Yumiko knew that the whole group hated shopping even the girl. They were too sporty to like to spend time buying _clothes_! Truth is, Yumiko didn't even like to shop; she was just tired of seeing of seeing her brothers friends in mainly the same looking clothes. It was boring!

"Let's go kiddos!" She yelled as she hopped into the driver's seat and starting the car. The rear view mirror was filled with the faces of the smashed together teens. She just laughed at their irritated faces along with Kagome, who was in the passenger seat beside her.

"Can you drop us off at the street courts Sis?" Fuji called from the third row, wrenched between Taka, Eiji and Ryoma. Yumiko nodded, her amused expression never leaving her face. Kagome stared out the window, watching the scenery flash by.

Yumiko smiled, thinking this might be easier then she thought.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

The whole gang piled out once they reached their destination. It's a miracle that all of them, plus the shopping bags, and the tennis rackets for those who brought them. (Kagome, Fuji, Eiji, Momo, Ryoma, and Oishi)

"So these are the courts you were telling me about? Very nice." Kagome commented once they reached the top of the stairs. Inui had headed home straight from the mall so he didn't have some smarty pants remark, or data filled answer. The rest of the team just found seats in the front and watched the match going on.

"Momo!" A girl came running up to them and smiling widely. "Hi Echizen, Taka, Kaidoh, Oishi, Eiji, Fuji, and….you are?"

"I'm Oishi's cousin! Kagome" Kagome smiled sweetly and shook hands with her.

"Really! Cool, I'm Ann. Want to play? I bet I could find someone who would want to play you." Ann smiled, already noticing how Kagome had her tennis racket and looked eager. Kagome nodded and Ann turned around and looked around at the players there.

Kagome too looked around and noticed a few of the guys who she had met the day she got lost; Kentarou and Sengoku. There were many others, they all looked like they came from other schools. All seemed to look in their direction as they walked closer, Ann sure was oblivious, but Kagome glared at everyone who eyed her weirdly.

"Hey, bro! Where is Kamio?" Ann called to one of the boys off to the side. He and Ann held some similarities, like their hair. It was naturally a lighter color, but anyone could tell that it was dyed. His natural blonde was beginning to grow at the roots.

"He went home for the day. Who is your friend Ann?"

"Oh, this is Kagome! She is a new Seigaku Regular AND Oishi's cousin!" Kagome opened her mouth to explain that she WASN'T a Regular, but she was easily interrupted by Ann's brother. The other people had heard Ann and were looking at her even more. Seigaku just laughed to themselves.

"Traitors" She mumbled, sending a glare in their direction. She turned back to the one talking.

"I'm Kippei Tachibana, nice to meet you. If you're looking for someone to play just step on the court now, I'm sure someone will come up." He said, watching her carefully as she nodded and stepped up to the court.

"Thanks Kip!" Kagome called over her shoulder, enjoying the way he twitched and Ann laughed. True to Kippei's work, someone walked up to the court not two seconds after she reached it. She smiled and held out her hand, the other holding her racket on her shoulder.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, and you are?"

"Kajimoto Takahisa" (The really flexible guy from Jyosei Shonan; the school with the female coach that calls her team 'Masterpieces'. He is the one that bends all the back to serve.)

"Well Kaji, let's have a good match. Go easy on me, okay?" Kagome smirked evilly to herself when she turned around and headed to her side of the court. The actual Regulars of Seigaku were laughing their asses off, too which Kagome snickered when Momo and Kaidoh accidentally hit each other's head with their own.

"Kagome to serve" called Oishi, who was playing temporary referee. Kagome bounced the ball in her hand a couple times before throwing it up and hitting it with the top of her racket, setting the trademark irregular spin of the Cat's Eye on it. The ball weaved through the air, confusing Kajimoto and making him miss it when he tried to hit it. He glared over at her and she just shrugged.

"I asked you to go easy on me, not that I would go easy on you." She smiled nonchalantly, bouncing the ball to hit yet another serve. She hit another Cat's Eye that Kaji again missed; she could hear Eiji and Momo cheering her on along with the whispers of the other people present.

"Is that your only serve? Or are you going to keep hitting the same one?" Kaji said from the other side, and Kagome's eyes darkened.

"You want a better serve? Here you…" Kagome threw it up really high and hit it with what looked like an easy swing. "GO!"

The ball whizzed towards Kaji, hitting the ground once before bouncing up at incredible speed. When Kaji tried to return it, his racket was blown away by the force. Oishi barely called the score; he was astonished. He only remembered seeing that move once, about a year ago. The Wind Scar Serve…

"That good enough for you?" Kagome yelled from where she was testing the strings on her racket.

"What was that one called?" Momo whispered to Eiji as they watched the game progress. Eiji shook his head and whispered back;

"Kaggie has three main serves that I know; Cat's Eye, Archer's Circle, which doubles as a regular return and volley, and the Wind Scar. I think that one was Wind Scar. I remember one of her best returns was Wind Tunnel and Hiraikotsu. She may have more, I don't know."

"Game to Kagome!" Oishi called while Momo cheered on how Kagome kept her service game and all that. She smirked and readied herself for whatever Kaji threw at her. She stood with arm behind her and one slightly in front of her. Seeing her pose Eiji hopped up and down, pointing and laughing.

"I know that one! She used it on me before! It's the Hiraikotsu, watch, this will be really fast and you don't want to miss it!"

Kaji took in her strange pose with a critical eye, analyzing the aspects of such a pose. He threw the ball up and bent backwards, his head almost touching the ground, he snapped forward and hit the ball at full strength. Kagome's arm snapped out just as fast and swung around at lightning speed. The ball bounced back right in the middle of the court, before curving back around and returning to her; much like a boomerang. She caught it in her left hand and dropped it hissing.

"Damnit! That stings! I need to tone it down a bit." Kagome hissed in pain, blowing on the bleeding hand. She had hit with too much force, and put too much spin on it that by the time it got back to her it was spinning so fast that it dug into her hand. She made sure to keep it hidden from Oishi and the rest of the team though.

Clenching her fist tightly to put pressure on it, she resumed the game. But it didn't last long, by the time it was three games to two with Kagome leading, her friends finally noticed. Even with her clenched hand, it was still bleeding, and now the pressure wasn't even helping. It was getting through her fingers and dripping onto the court.

"She's bleeding." Fuji was the first to notice the red liquid dripping from her hand. Instantly all eyes were on her hand. Eiji started yelling at her to get off the court, along with Momo who agreed with him.

"Kagome, stop! Your hand is bleeding." Eiji yelled, tempted to jump on the court.

"Kaji, can I have a time out real quick?" Kagome called, scowling. When he nodded yes and went to get a drink she stalked over to them. She grabbed a bottle of water off the seat, turned out it was Kaidoh's, and slowly poured water on the opening hand. Blood washed off with the water and left some impressive cuts on her hand. She produced a pocket knife from her sock and cut a slit into her shirt, using the uninjured hand she tore it all the way around.

"Uncle Akitaka is not going to be happy." She whispered to herself, totally ignoring the boys behind her trying to get her attention. The poor shirt now only reached the same height as her training shirt, which was still under her clothes. She used the strips to tie around her hand tightly, hissing as she did so.

"Kaggie?" Eiji called, reaching out to grab her shoulder when she whirled around. She waved the bandaged hand in their faces.

"There! It isn't bleeding anymore so you guys can stop worrying over me. I'm not some porcelain doll that's going to break." She growled as she grabbed her racket and walked back onto the court. The bandaged hand twitching slightly under the pressure of the bandages.

"Let's finish this Kaji!" She smiled taking her spot at the opposite side of the court, this time facing Seigaku and the rest of the spectators. Kajimoto nodded and served the ball quickly, to which Kagome returned fairly easily. They hit it back and forth for a good two minutes before Kagome hit another Wind Scar in his direction. Kaji tried once again to return the high powered ball but fail, this time the hit broke the strings on his racket.

Of course, Kagome noticed angrily, it was his only racket with him. Kaji was forced to forfeit from the match, giving Kagome the win.

"Damnit, why do people only carry one racket around?" She mumbled to herself as she settled in the bleachers between Eiji and Oishi who had come to watch instead of call the scores. How is it everyone she has played against so far seems to get their racket broken before the match is ever over? It was highly irritating.

"Because they don't expect it to get broken" Ryoma said from his spot behind her. Kagome tilted her head back and mock-glared at him. Eiji laughed and got up, along with Oishi and headed to the courts. Rackets pulled out of their respective bags beforehand.

"Time for Seigaku's Golden Pair" Taka exclaimed in his timid voice. Fuji picked up a spare racket and handed it to the timid sushi maker.

"BURNING! KICK THEIR ASS BABY!" He yelled from the sidelines, fire seemingly erupting from thin air around him. Kagome couldn't help but giggle and slap him on the back. The action causing her to hiss in pain as she cradled the abused hand, the makeshift bandage hand already turned a slight pink, signaling that it was beginning to bleed through.

This was going to be a long night…

Might as well correct one slight mistake…

"Hey Ann, just thought I'd tell you that I'm not a Seigaku Regular…Yet"

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Ow...Ow…OWWIE!!! Uncle Aki, that burns!" Kagome whimpered in her Uncle's doctor chair. They had her arm tied down so she wouldn't move while her Uncle cleaned the wound on her hand. It had stopped bleeding, but her shirt was ruined and her hand could get infected.

"You should have stopped playing once this happened, otherwise it wouldn't hurt nearly this bad! All the clenching of your fist did was aggravate it and add more cuts. Oishi, why didn't you stop her??" Akitaka said calmly from his seat beside her, not even noticing the Seigaku regulars who were holding back their laughter from the puppy-got-a-thorn-in-its-paw whimpers Kagome was letting loose while her Uncle applied antiseptic and actual bandages to her hand. She hissed as he poured more of the liquid torture over the last cut and bandaged it tightly.

"Thank god" She cried happily once he released her arm and she could move again. Oishi and Eiji walked up to her, each adorning an innocent smile that immediately put Kagome on guard. She eyed them skeptically when they stopped two feet from her, still saying nothing.

"OH Kaggie!!" Eiji started in his bubbly, happy voice. "It's time for your vaccinations!" Eiji's voice got really dark as he said the last sentence in unison with Oishi while holding a needle in front of their faces. All the color drained from Kagome's face and she bolted out the door.

"OH HELL NO!"

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome snuggled in her comforter on her bed, smiling at the warmth that was already surrounding her. She lay slightly curved, a habit she hadn't broken from back when Shippo would sleep with her. One hand curled under her pillow, cushioning her head, while her mind reeled. Tomorrow she would watch her cousin and the rest of the regulars while she sat back and watched; it was going to be torture not being able to play!

She looked around her new room and shuddered when her eyes landed on the offending shopping bags. How Yumiko got them into her room from the van, she will never know. But, taped to the bag was a lovely note from the Eldest Fuji sibling herself.

_Kagome,_

_Hey Kagome, here are all the clothes you got at the mall today! I really hope you like the other choices I put in it. Oh, and I'd like to warn you that if you don't wear at least the outfit you tried on tomorrow; I will personally come over and make you. Wish you luck at the tournament tomorrow!_

_Yumiko Fuji_

Other choices?! When the hell did she get more!

"Shit…" Kagome muttered, already deciding to wear one tomorrow for her own good, she is going to be at a disadvantage if she does decide to play anyone tomorrow.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Shusuke Fuji was currently staring hard at his sister, as was his younger brother Yuuta. Yuuta on the other hand was snickering at his brother's misfortune.

"No." Was Fuji's answer to his sister's demand. Yumiko glared and held the shopping bag a little higher.

"Oh, you will wear one of these outfits even if I have to dress you like the five year old you are behaving like. You aren't the only I'm forcing to do this, so buck up and just do it!" She yelled at her brother, thank god their parents weren't home at the moment, leaving Yumiko in charge. "I left notes on each of the members shopping bag telling them to do it or else!" _Well I don't really care what the others do, but I will make sure Kagome does it!_

Fuji sighed and Yumiko smiled triumphantly, he could beat anyone at tennis, but he never could beat his sister in an argument. She was just like that. He grabbed the bag and headed to his room, where he threw the bag on his dresser and sat in his desk chair. He grabbed the cord attached to his computer and attached one end to his phone. Not two minutes later the video he took earlier popped up on the screen.

He watched both participant's forms and the way they hit the ball. He mainly watched the female on the screen, analyzing her form and watching the way the ball moved. He was determined to beat Kagome at least once, and then…well who knows.

He watched carefully as Kagome served the Cat's Eye and the Wind Scar, he noticed that after she hit Hiraikotsu, she clenched her fist. That's when they should've noticed she was hurt, it looked painful even then.

Rewinding the video he played it in slow motion to fully analyze her movements. It took him a good two hours before he finally found the glitch that every move has and considered on how to return, not only her Wind Scar, but her Cat's eye too.

One last time he played the whole thing through, watching the parts where the game had stopped so that Kagome to bind her hand. Near the end, right before Kagome served the winning serve, she seemed to turn and wink at the camera.

She had known he was filming her! He wasn't even holding the phone during the whole thing! He just set it down and let it film everything while he watched the game with his own eyes and talked to his friends.

Kagome was an enigma that Fuji hadn't even come close to figuring out yet. But he be damned if he backed down from this challenge!

Sharp blues eyes stared out the window into the moonless night, a slow sincere smile lit up on the prodigy's face. Fuji closed the blinds, shed his clothes down to his boxers and curled up on his bed.

He had a big day tomorrow; he had to please his sister, play in the Kanto Tournament and beat his opponent, and then convince a girl that had astounding abilities to play him in at least one round of tennis.

So much to do, only twenty four hours to do it in.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**I know it's not perfect, but I like it. First bit of Fuji/Kag fluff in next chapter (Yumiko tells her plan to the helpful Momo, Eiji, Taka, and Inui; who agree to help get the two together. One accident including Kaidoh and Momo pushing each other, hitting Fuji who is talking to Kagome…you get the rest of it next chapter!)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! This story is getting really popular and I love it! I hope that all you review and that I get even more reviews for this chapter!**

**Review Replies:**

**Kage Otome:**_** Thank you, Thank you! Yumiko does quite a few drastic things throughout the story, the next being a camping trip and the one after a Christmas party.**_

**Poetic Love:**_**I know, that's why I had Fuji's sister as the matchmaker instead of Kagome's youngest cousin, Karen. A seer (of sorts) is a better matchmaker anyday!**_

**YukimuraShuusuke Girl:**_** Of course there will be a festival! Here is a secret—Seigaku wants to participate in other cultures so they throw a Halloween Festival that anyone can go to!**_

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko:**_** There will be more rivals of course! It wouldn't be fun without more people after everyone's favorite tennis playing miko!**_

**Zoey Tamagachi:**_** Evil with a capital EVIL! Muah hahahahaha**_

**Alanna-Sama:**_** Thanks, poor Kagome needs a map badly.**_

**Sharingan Warrior Kagome-hime:**_**Thank you!**_

**Demonic Cho:**_** Thanks for reviewing! The weekend is coming soon so I will update much faster.**_

**Kathuhrynne:**_** InuYasha is dead, and she wasn't in the Feudal Era as long as the other stories say, only six months for this story because if she got any older she wouldn't be able to attend Seigaku like I wanted her too.**_

**Yue Hime:**_** Thanks a lot!**_

**xXKillorbeKilledXx:**_** Thank you! I try to keep the chapters somewhat amusing.**_

**ANIMELUVER2008:**_** Thank you!**_

**Akikazu:**_** My record is three in one day…but I'm trying to update as fast as possible considering I do have to go to school.**_

_**Music**_** ADD:**_** I know! AND SHE DOESN'T LIKE SHOPPING!!!**_

**Bebepantheon:**_** You bet there is! Yes, Atobe will come in. That's when Fuji has his first bout of jealousy and won't know why. **_

**Kakashixangela:**_** It won't be until she makes permanent regular status. In the next couple of chapters she plays a back up only because she is the first to volunteer. **_

**Lovelywitch:**_** I don't know if I will make Sesshy come in the story at all. If he does, it will only be for a single chapter and then he won't show up again.**_

**Shadow miko:**_** Thank you!**_

**Angel:**_** Okay Gabby, I watched you type this review! I don't need to answer to the sister that deleted my files!**_

**Funabisenu:**_** I GOTS A E-FUJI PLUSHIE!!!! –Squeals- I love the little prodigy!**_

**Cowgirlkitten2000:**_** No, Oishi doesn't know; the Feudal Era will just become part of her untold past while Seigaku and Fuji become part of her future.**_

**That's all of them! Whew, my hands hurt!**

**Warning: Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored (or laughed at again later!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Tenisu Kisaki

Summary:

Oishi brings his lovable cousin to practice with the Seigaku team, the same one who taught him how to play tennis! She tears apart the court and demolishes the Seigaku team, even the young Echizen. Her transfer to the school begins a heated battle between prodigies, Shusuke Fuji and Kagome Higurashi. Fuji/Kag

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha of Prince of Tennis; no matter how much I wish otherwise.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome sat on her bed the next morning and stared at the very bag she wished to burn.

'_Wear one or I will come over and make sure you do'_ Yumiko had said. Kagome didn't doubt at all that she would do it too. Kagome shuddered and headed to the shower; she didn't have to wear her uniform today, she was going to the Tennis match at the Kanto Tournament. That didn't mean she was going to wear what Yumiko wanted ether.

"Shower; Get Dressed; Sneak out Window; get to Seigaku without running into Yumiko." Kagome whispered to herself while scrubbing her hair. It took but ten minutes to employ her plan and was already half way to Seigaku in a pair of jeans and a tank top. She smiled smugly to herself as she turned into the courtyard of the school where everyone was loading onto the buses.

"Hey Kaggie! So you didn't obey Yumiko's note! You were chosen as our Substitute so it's good you didn't." Momo yelled from where he was standing with Ryoma.

"It's good is it? I don't think so; RYUZAKI! I'm going to drive Kagome and Fuji to the Tournament; meet you there!" came the one voice Kagome didn't want to hear from right behind her. She could see her so called 'friends' snickering at her misfortune.

"Hey Yumiko…nice day isn't it?" Kagome rubbed the back of her head as she turned and faced the older woman.

"Very, now we are going back to your house; you are going to change while I take Shusuke to the tournament and then I will come back for you. Got it?"

"That why Fuji isn't here? You left him at home to make sure he obeyed the note you left on everyone's bag of new clothes?" Eiji asked innocently, also not wearing what Yumiko bought him. In fact, they shared a strange secretive look before looking back at Kagome. "You know Yumiko, Fuji can't wear the clothes right? He is playing so he needs to wear the uniform."

"Well damn…I forgot about that. Oh, well he probably snuck out anyway. He is probably already on the bus and near the back so I won't see him, smart kid."

"You're good Yumiko." Eiji yelled over his shoulder as he took off towards the bus that was ready to leave. Yumiko just smiled and dragged Kagome over to her car.

"Why am I the only one going to be wearing anything you bought today? It's not fair!" Kagome pouted in the front seat staring out the window at the trees and houses they passed. She just didn't see the point; sure she could play tennis in the clothes Yumiko had bought since they were constricting at all, but she would out of place standing with Seigaku. No doubt someone would pass her off as one of the teams' fangirls.

"Because Kags, you're a pretty girl and shouldn't hide it with all those t-shirts and pants."

"I wear shorts and a belly shirt for practice!"

"But you would play in the uniform if you make the team; have a bit of fun before you have to wear that horrid thing." Kagome couldn't really argue with Yumiko so she just nodded like a good girl and pouted some more.

"Here we are, now go up and change. I will wait here." Yumiko sat back in the driver's and pulled out a book while Kagome climbed from the car and headed back inside. Uncle Akitaka had already left for work so she didn't need to answer any questions of 'Why are you home?' or 'did something happen?'

"My brilliant plan backfired…" Kagome sulked while she changed into one of the outfits that she liked. Still had a vest and jean short shorts, but instead of an orange tube top with a camouflage bathing suit under it, it had a skin tight black, sleeveless, top and mini combat boots. She picked the combat boots because even though they slow down her speed, they don't slide on the court unless you purposely make them do so.

And lemme tell you, it's hard to make them slide.

"Happy now?" Kagome said as she slid back into the car with a slight smile. Yumiko nodded happily.

"Yes I am, you are going to knock them dead girly." She squealed as she started up the car and sped outta there. Kagome used this time to put her hair up into a high ponytail, allowing a few strands to frame her face.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Kagome looked really confused.

"Let those strands stay around your face. Why do even put your hair up?"

"I put my hair up because it's easier to play without it in my face and without some hair around my face I look really pale."

"No you don't." They argued on and on about the subject for the rest of the twenty minute ride to the Tournament. When they got there Kagome grinned evilly and turned to Yumiko.

"Want to help me utterly embarrass the guys?" It didn't take much to get the older woman to agree and soon they were both walking towards the courts with innocent looks on their faces. Yumiko pulled Kagome into the direction of a boy with a star shaped scar in the corner of his face.

"Kagome meet the other younger brother, Yuuta." She introduced them, taking note of the strange black haired boy staring at them. Kagome turned towards them and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. You are?"

"Mizuki Hajime." The same black haired boy shook her hand. "I know who you are already."

Kagome's eye twitched, Mizuki sounded like one of the people who are constantly trying to recruit people onto their team.

"Well isn't that great? Another person who thinks they know me; nice to meet you Yuuta. Come watch Seigaku later, I have to get over there; I'm their substitute. Later!" Kagome looped her arms with Yumiko's and headed towards the court where Taka was holding a huge ass Seigaku flag. Kagome waved to Oishi who had just turned around, he waved back and nudged Eiji who came flying over when he saw her.

"Kaggie! Thank god you're here; it looks like you will actually have to play. These matches have gone REALLY fast. Rikkai Junior High is strong. It's the last match and if Shorty wins this then we need you to play to win the tie breaker." Eiji looked at her choice of clothing, circling her once to get a better look. "Hoi Hoi! Looks like you can actually play in this one, the combat boots I'm not so sure about."

"Watch and learn Eiji, watch and learn." Kagome grinned, leaving Yumiko to find a seat while she went and joined the team. Sneaking up behind Kaidoh and Fuji she wrapped an arm around each of their neck and pulled them the two inches down to her height.

"So, how's it going?" She smiled cheekily, her eyes never leaving the match.

"Sanada is running Echizen around and Echizen is barely keeping his lead." Fuji explained, seemingly not surprised. Kaidoh just let out a hiss.

"It's good that you are here Kagome, the rest of Rikkai's Regulars left to the hospital all except for Sanada. They don't have a sub, so he will have to pick someone who wants to play you from the crowd." Momo grinned evilly, more than likely already envisioning getting the gold medal. Kagome just shook her head. Ryoma was losing ground and it was making Kagome mad, his was not the Ryoma she played. Narrowing her eyes she cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled.

"**RYOMA! If you do not beat this guy with the same resolve you used against me I swear to god I will wipe the court with you even worse than I did last time!**"

That got many bystanders attention. Have of them were like 'What the Fuck?' while others were 'Echizen got beat by that slip of a girl?'

"Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma replied, his game slowly improving with each minute.

"I knew that would work." Kagome smiled proudly, obviously happy with herself; it did work because Ryoma won the game thirty minutes later seven to five.

"Because both sides won two matched with one default, the reserve players will play it out to determine the winner. Would both players step forward?" The referee called from his high chair. Kagome turned and grabbed her racket and entered the court. Ryuzaki nodded to her as she walked past, sticking a piece of gum into her mouth.

"Who is that? I have never seen her before!" Some whispers from the crowd reached her ears and she just ignored it, she focused her eyes on Sanada in front of her who was looking her over carefully.

"She is hot! I wonder if she even has any skills in something other than tennis." A guy right behind her whispered and Kagome instantly turned on the boy.

"Excuse me, but could you please save your comments until I am not within hearing range? Seriously, as if I would go for you, all you are interested in is a good lay. So how bout you look somewhere else for a fuck buddy eh?" Kagome snarled before turning around and looking back at Sanada.

"Since we do not have a reserve player I would like to ask someone in the audience to play for Rikkai against…what is your name girl?"

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"To play against Kagome here. Any takers?" Almost instantly a boy with short black hair was on the court.

"I will!" the boy was overly cheerful and talkative. Kagome smiled, she was going to have fun with this one.

"Seigaku's Kagome Higurashi verse Rikkai's temporary reserve Kentaro Aoi. One set match, Higurashi to serve." The ref called after the two had shook hands.

"Ready when you are Kagome! Hope this is as interesting as my match with Echizen." Kentaro called from his side of the net. Kagome blew a bubble with her gum and grinned.

"I'm going all out Kentaro! You are not going to get even one point off of me!" Kagome served a regular serve first to test the guy. He hit it full force right back. "Good hit, just not well enough!"

Kagome returned it just out of reach and Kentaro smiled.

"Regular serves and returns won't work forever Kags." He called a smile still present.

"I know, that was the only chance you would have gotten. Here is my REAL serve!" Kagome hit her trademark Cat's Eye and utterly confused him. He didn't even see the ball hit the ground. Kagome smiled again and bounced the ball, "Do you want to see another one you won't return?"

Kentaro nodded, he liked this girl. She talked to him as they played and always keep a teasing tone in her voice as to not anger him. She also challenged him by saying he wasn't going to even get one point. She bounced the ball once more before throwing it up and hitting it lightly.

"I've got this one!" this serve was easier to see, but something seemed off about it. It moved faster than the other and seemed to create a cut through the air. After the ball bounced his racket collided with the ball. It was powerful! His racket was blown away and the ball nailed the fence behind him.

He looked at the girl in front of him. She was good, maybe pro good.

This was going to take forever!

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Atobe! A girl, not even a true regular of Seigaku yet, just totally wiped the floor with Kentaro Aoi from Rokkaku Middle School!" Shishido yelled as he ran towards his team. Atobe and the ever faithful Kabaji turned their heads sharply. Jiro sat up from his nap and looked unbelievingly at Shishido.

"Kentaro, as in the one that Echizen almost didn't beat?"

"The very same! I have it on video; from beginning to end. Kentaro didn't score even one point and the girl barely broke out into a sweat." Shishido exclaimed, excited about this. The coach handed him his laptop he carried with him all the time and Shishido hooked up the video camera to it. "Watch, it's totally amazing."

The match replayed on the screen. Showing the Hyotei Regulars the match between the black haired beauty and Kentaro; Jiro was so excited he was practically jumping around.

"Holy Shit; she didn't even hit one special return during the whole match." The resident smart guy announced, Oshitari. Atobe stood up straight and pointed towards Shishido.

"Take me to meet this girl…what was her name again?"

"Kagome, I think, Kagome Higurashi. Her cousin is Oishi of Seigaku's Golden Pair." Shishido said as he began walking back to where he had just been. Atobe and his lackey following behind and behind them was the rest of the team. Not paying attention he turned a corner and walked straight into someone.

"Ow, Damnit. You have a hard chest." A girl's voice sounded from the ground, black hair covering her face as she gingerly poked her own forehead.

"Sorry." He reached down and helped her up, only to notice one very important thing. This was the girl Atobe wanted to meet. "You're Kagome, the girl who just slaughtered Kentaro!"

Kagome grinned and waved at those behind him.

"That's me! And you are the guy who was videotaping the match! Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand and just grinned wider at his shocked expression.

"How did you know?"

"You didn't notice that I flipped off the camera when I turned around for a drink?" Kagome's grin stayed on her face yet her eyes darkened slightly and narrowed in Atobe's direction. Said boy pushed pass Shishido and grabbed Kagome's hands, ignoring Oishi and Fuji coming up behind her.

"I give you the honor of becoming my girlfriend." Atobe pulled Kagome close, not noticing the dark look across her face.

"Excuse me?" She hissed angrily. Furious sapphire eyes clashing with Atobe's grey. Fuji and Oishi had frozen a foot away, both with furious glares pointed in Atobe's direction.

"I said you are my girlfriend now." Atobe smirked triumphedly and with his arm still around Kagome's shoulder, he started walking away. Kagome lifted her elbow and smashed it into Atobe's perfect nose, making him crash to floor.

"You cannot just claim me you pompous bastard! Don't think just because you are rich that I am going to kiss the very ground you walk upon. Personally I would rather date Camera dude over here then you." Kagome ground out, spitting on the ground beside Atobe. She smiled at Shishido and the others and turned and walked towards her cousin. Oishi walked behind her while Fuji stayed behind.

"C'mon Fuji! Taka's dad is throwing us a sushi party!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

"Stay away from her." Was all he said before turning and jogging to catch up; his smile back in place. Kabaji went and helped Atobe up, not caring much for what just happened.

"You will be mine, Kagome…" Atobe whispered. (He didn't care really for others feelings. He wasn't used to not getting what he wanted.)

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Who was that Oishi? That annoying guy with the ugly haircut?" Kagome asked between bites of her sushi.

"Atobe Keigo, Hyotei's captain. He is the richest guy around and is really good at tennis. Usually gets what he wants, even in tennis." Oishi explained, picking up another piece of sushi and stuffing it into his mouth.

"AH! Fuji what are you eating?!" Eiji yelled from the table behind them, he had just taken one of Fuji's sushi rolls and was now regretting it.

"Wasabi Sushi" Fuji smiled, picking up another one and popped it into his mouth.

"Shusuke always had a weird taste for food…" Yumiko's sentence was cut off by the sight of Kagome leaning over her brother's shoulder and stealing one of the sushi rolls.

"That's good! Tastes almost as good as my mother's Wasabi recipe." Kagome grinned as she stole yet another one before turning back around to her own table. Fuji just shrugged and went back to eating.

'They don't seem to realize how much they mesh together. It's scary how both of them seem to be resisting any pull towards one another.' Yumiko thought while she watched the scene unfold around her. 'Something is going to happen today…something that will help push those two in the right direction…"

Yumiko's seer 'expertise' was kicking in. She may not be qualified or anything but she was damn accurate. She would just have to sit back and watch carefully.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"So tell me why we had to come here?" Kaidoh hissed, the others agreeing with him by nodding their heads. Yumiko had dragged them all to a fair that was being held at an elementary school.

"Because it's for charity! You guys enjoy yourselves, I'm working the entrance booth so don't even try to leave!" Yumiko chirped, skipping off towards her assigned station.

"I'm starting to think your sister has it out for us man" Momo whispered in Fuji's ear. Oishi looked around and noticed someone slightly important missing.

"Has anyone seen Kagome?"

"No, she probably wandered off and got lost again. She will run into one of us later so let's go have some fun!" Eiji shouted, pulling Oishi and Ryoma along with him and Momo who followed.

"Ah hell…" Kaidoh murmured and he headed off.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome sighed for the fifth time in the last five minutes. She should never have wandered off, now she didn't know where any of her friends were. All she could do was wander around aimlessly until she saw one.

"This is just flipping great." She growled, buying yet another bag of cotton candy. "Where oh where could my friends have gone?"

She swooned as the fluffy treat melted in her mouth. Man did she love cotton candy; usually the only reason she ever came to these silly carnivals.

'Let's see…Stranger…Stranger…Stranger…Fuji…Stran-WAIT! FUJI!' Kagome squealed in her head, she had finally found someone she knew. Smiling she took off towards him, waving her cotton candy and calling his name;

"Hey Fuji, thank god I found you!" She breathed out when she had stopped in front of the smiling genius. "Now where are the…"

Kagome's sentence was cut off as some tall, running teenagers crashed into her and sent her barreling into Fuji. She froze when she noticed how they had landed.

She was straddling his hips…her fluffy treat was lying a few feet away…and her lips were currently on Fuji's.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**I feel so evil for stopping right there; but since I am the author I can do whatever the hell I want! So, how was it? Was it funny? I really liked this chapter so don't be too cruel with your reviews okay?**

**Review Replies:**

**Poetic Love:**_** Oh, Kagome hasn't even begun to really complain about the outfits yet. Just wait till Yumiko tells her which one to put on instead of giving her a choice.**_

**Kage Otome:**_** Every move has a weakness of some sort, some (like Kaggie's) are harder to read. Since she knew the camera was there she didn't use the full potential of any of her moves.**_

**xXKillorbeKilledXx:**_** Yumiko is so much fun to play with! I love how I can do almost anything with her and still be mostly in charater.**_

**Cowgirlkitten2000:**_** Thank you! I tried to think of good names for her moves but it was hard considering this is my first POT/Inu fic.**_

**YukimuraShuusuke Girl:**_** Muah hahahaha, you will just have to wait longer for the rest of the outfits.**_

**Music ADD:**_** Poor Fuji didn't even know what hit him.**_

**Kakashixangela:**_** She put too much spin on the ball at too high of a speed so that when she caught it, the force dug into her hand.**_

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko:**_** I'm trying to update as fast as possible.**_

**Akikazu:**_** Yea, school is never fun for me…**_

**Sakura-Sango4569:**_** No, no other InuYasha characters except Sesshy might be in one chapter.**_

**Demonic kunoichiKagi:**_** Thank you for reviewing!**_

**Zoey Tamagachi:**_** Ugh, the outfit she wore today was just the tip of the iceberg my friend. There is more to come!**_

**Kagome Lady of Darkness:**_** Thanks!**_

**Anti-Barbie466:**_** Thanks, and I know! I can't find many good POT/Inu stories at all!**_

**DKwolves:**_** Atobe is in here, don't worry. And he isn't giving up ether.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Tenisu Kisaki

Summary:

Oishi brings his lovable cousin to practice with the Seigaku team, the same one who taught him how to play tennis! She tears apart the court and demolishes the Seigaku team, even the young Echizen. Her transfer to the school begins a heated battle between prodigies, Shusuke Fuji and Kagome Higurashi. Fuji/Kag

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha or Prince of Tennis; no matter how much I wish otherwise.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome stared, shocked beyond words, into the sharp blue eyes of Fuji. This would of course be on her top ten worst moments in history…at least number three if not higher.

After a second of total, mind numbing shock, Kagome sprang up and away from the poor boy. She leaned against the chain link fence that separated her from the outside world. The fair going on around her, she couldn't stop looking anywhere but at Fuji. She could tell that she was blushing, the tell-tale heat washing down her cheeks and disappearing down her neck.

Her blush got deeper as Fuji leaned against the fence to her right; she could feel his sharp blue eyes on her. It made her want to turn and look at him, but she resisted.

'_It's not his fault his eyes are gorgeous and his lips looked, and felt, so kissable'_ Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what she had just thought. _'What the hell is wrong with me? It was a total accident that it happened._ _It won't happen again…okay, I can't guarantee the last thought_'

Kagome banged her head against the fence, ignoring the looks of passerby's and the boy her mind wouldn't stop going on and on about. Ugh, she couldn't, wouldn't let anyone know what happened! Even if she did somewhat, to a certain extent…like Fuji.

'_Stop denying it! You know he tasted delish!'_

Her mind was going to kill her….

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Fuji stared, yes stared, his blue eyes taking in everything about the girl sitting next to him. He couldn't deny it; her lips were just as soft as they looked. She tasted sweet, much like the treat she had been eating before the incident.

Fuji snapped to attention; he couldn't, in anyway, like his teammates cousin! His friend's cousin! Sure, he could like her; but if Oishi…or even Eiji found out he would be in for it.

Now, just to get her to look at him; her eyes expressed every emotion she held and were easy to read if she wasn't playing seriously. But she just looked everywhere but at him. Although, he could see the blush creeping down her cheeks all the way down to her neck. If it wasn't so dark out he could probably see if the blush went down further but the lights were limited in the spot where they sat.

His thoughts revolved around what happened, just remembering made a blush grace his cheeks lightly. Almost unnoticeable; but when Kagome giggled he knew she had seen it. He turned his head to the opposite way and stared off towards the Ferris wheel going around and around.

Oh course, nether one of them noticed their 'friends' off watching them. And the two 'unknown' teens wearing sweatshirts were shedding said sweatshirts to show an amused Kaidoh and Momo.

"Get the pictures Yumiko?" Eiji whispered, smiling widely. He had instantly joined Yumiko's entourage of minions when he heard her plan. Actually most of the Seigaku team did except for Ryoma. Even Oishi, the protective cousin thought both Kaggie and Fuji needed someone.

"Yep! Thanks boys!" Kaidoh and Momo just bowed their heads.

"It was worth the expression on their faces! Now look at them, too embarrassed to even talk! Is Fuji blushing like Kaggie? I can't tell because of the light." Momo strained to see Fuji's face that was hidden in the shadows.

"Get! Move along now, we have enough for now; let us let them breathe a little and actually talk before annoying them. NO TELLING THEM ANYTHING THOUGH!" Yumiko dismissed them easily, chasing them all with her blow-up bat she had won once her shift at the ticket booth was over. She smiled over her shoulder at the duo before heading off to do her own thing.

Since of course, Step Two was already in motion.

What is step you ask? Why it is a sleepover at the Fuji household in which Kagome will be attending.

It's going to them two girls, Yuuta…and Shusuke. And of course whichever of Yuuta's friends had been invited by said boy.

This was going to be FUN!

Yumiko cackled evilly, gaining weird stares from small children and their mothers.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"So…Um…Yea…" Fuji smiled at Kagome's feeble attempts to start a non-awkward conversation. He did kind of feel bad; not about the kiss mind you, but all the stuff Kagome had been holding had gone flying. Even the cotton candy, which Fuji could still taste in his mouth.

"How about I get you some more cotton candy since the last has been trampled beyond recognition?" He turned his face back towards the girl, his face back in his regular smiling mask.

"Sure!" Kagome hopped up, happy for the change in atmosphere. It wasn't so awkward anymore and she really did want another cotton candy. Not really noticing the way her blush had deepened when she had to grab his wrist so he wouldn't lose her in the crowds as she led the way towards the stand she had been too at least four times earlier that night.

"Back again? Girl, you may just buy my business the way you eat this stuff." The lady at the machine teased, her husband laughing as he made one for another little kid.

"Well I didn't even finish the last one, I accidently dropped it." The couple gave her mock horrified expressions before breaking out into laughter. The woman looked at Kagome, and noticed her arm connected to something…well, someone.

"Who might this be?" The woman, being a slight gossip; but with good intentions, she didn't miss the way Kagome blushed and instantly dropped the boy's wrist.

"Just a friend Miss, I told Kags I would get her another cotton candy." Fuji said, still smiling in that pleasant way.

"Just a friend? Suuuure…" The lady mumbled under her breath while she prepared a large bag of it. "This time, I'm just giving you a whole box's worth. It's on the house, so your 'Friend' doesn't have to pay anything."

Both teens caught onto what she was saying real quick and again blushed lightly. What was with all the blushing! It was just a damn carnival for god's sake! Granted a few strange happenings have occurred, but still a children's carnival.

"Thanks for the cotton candy!" Kagome smiled over her shoulder as she walked away, a bit of the sugar filled snack already halfway to her mouth. It melted away the minute she closed her mouth and she savored the taste.

"What?" Kagome asked, shoving a bit more into her mouth while watching Fuji laugh at her.

"I have never seen someone enjoy Cotton Candy so thoroughly." He chuckled. At least, he laughed before Kagome stopped and smirked that made him immediately suspicious.

"Well, maybe you should have try some and actually try it; Shusuke!" Kagome laughed as she shoved a handful of the sticky stuff in his face and took off. She weaved through the crowd, searching for one of the three people that might help her from Fuji's wrath; Oishi (probable), Eiji (not likely), Yumiko (definitely).

She dashed at full speed to all the places she thought Yumiko would be; the ticket booth, the food area, and the T-shirt store. But no, Kagome had to dash throughout the whole park only to find out that Yumiko had been but two feet from where she had originally shoved her treat into Fuji's face.

"Help…Fuji…Cotton Candy…smeared…face…" Kagome panted, trying to catch her breath and find a place to hide. Yumiko just stared at her flushed face and laughed.

"I saw! Best prank ever girlie; but alas! Here he comes, what to do, what to do!"

"Yumiko! You're supposed to help me!" Kagome cried, looking somewhat frantic. Yumiko just nodded and motioned for Kagome to sit down beside her and waited for Fuji to emerge.

His glare, though it looked half-hearted, was directed towards Kagome. She had to giggle when she caught sight of the cotton candy stuck to his hair and a small piece on his eyelash. The bright pink was easy to see…

"Why Shusuke; whatever happened to your hair! It has pink goo in it!" Yumiko cried with fake sympathy. Kagome couldn't help but snicker a little.

"Yes Shusuke, pray tell what happened." Kagome feigned innocence, blinking owlishly at the boy who seemed to twitch at her sickly sweet tone.

"Hey sis, would you be angry if I dumped someone who is supposed to ride in your car into the dunking booth?" Fuji asked, his eyes taking a deadly glint.

"Go ahead, I have towels." Yumiko gently eased Kagome's belongings from the girl's hands before she noticed and scooted a bit away.

"TRAITORS!!!" Kagome yelled as Fuji and Momo, who had come in behind Fuji, carried her out strung between them. They carried her all the way to the dunking booth that was currently on five minute break and held her over the water.

"Give up?" The two boys asked her, already knowing her answer.

"When Hell freezes over you….

**SPLASH!!!**

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"I hate you all." Kagome shivered from her spot between Momo and Oishi while Fuji and Yumiko sat up front. She wrapped the towel closer to her freezing body; the water was flipping cold! All this over some damn cotton candy stuck to Fuji's hair.

"Yea Yea Kagome, how many times have you said that to me in the last ten years?" Oishi retorted, chuckling at his cousin's misfortune. Momo was the first to get dropped off, but not before annoying Kagome to the point of 'I am going to kill you if you say another word'.

"Next stop Oishi!" Yumiko chirped as they pulled up in front of Oishi's house. He waved as he exited the car and slammed the door in Kagome's face as she went to get out behind him.

"The hell?" The raven-haired girl yelled while rubbing her nose. Yumiko took this chance to lock all of the doors and give Kagome the 'wonderful' news.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your Uncle Akitaka said you could stay the night over at our house tonight because he and Ioishi were going out. He didn't want you all alone; or watching Karen and Oishi." Yumiko smiled at the utterly horrified girl staring at her. She pretended not to notice the dawning horror on her brother's face too.

"Oh, don't worry; your uncle already gave me some stuff. It's just going to be us two girls with Fuji and Yuuta, and a few of Yuuta's friends mom and dad said he could have over." Yumiko almost chuckled evilly, but that would blow her cover; so she played the innocent type when Kagome's face grew more horrified. "Oh, and you are staying all weekend until Monday! Won't it be fun?"

"Loads…" the sarcasm just oozed from Kagome's words while she glared out the window, hoping the dim lighting hid her blush. She would be the only girl anywhere near Yuuta's friends and Fuji's age in the whole house. How well do you think this will go? Kagome ignored Yumiko's babbling on what they were going to do all night and tomorrow morning.

Really, did the gods hate her that much?

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Apparently they do hate her.

"Hello." Kagome sighed, looking warily at the living room filled with St. Rudolph boys from the tennis club. She recognized Yuuta and Mizuki instantly and glared at the latter boy.

"I didn't know you were bringing so many over Yuuta…" Yumiko yelled from upstairs where she was putting Kagome's bag. Kagome smirked evilly and walked, well prowled like a panther would do to her prey, over to Yuuta and sat down between him and another boy.

"If Mizuki comes anywhere near me Yuuta, I swear to god I will give him, and you the most painful sex change known to the world. Well, maybe not you…" Kagome reassured the terrified boy, while some of the other kids laughed. "So people, I need names! I only know the Misses over there!"

The room burst into laughter as Mizuki hmphed and turned his nose in the air.

"That's Ichirou, over there is Atsushi, the two playing the game are Shinya and Takuya, you know me and Mizuki, and next to you is our captain; Yoshirou" Yuuta pointed out every person and each replied in their own way.

"Okay, nice to meet you all. I am Kagome, Yumiko's unwilling sleepover attendant. Now, whose ass am I going to kick at that video game?" Kagome grinned when many of the guys, even Fuji turned surprised looks at her.

"Nobody's ass Kags, we are going to watch a horror movie up in Shusuke's room since my television is broke. And as my unwilling attendant you have to come." Yumiko dragged the girl from the couch, ignoring the looks she was getting from the occupants of said room.

'HELP ME!!!' Kagome mouthed to the guys, hating this already. She and horror movies did not mix well. This was just not her day now was it? Thinking quickly she wretched out of Yumiko's and dashed back down the stairs and around a corner, she had to pivot on her heel to miss running into one of the boys.

She had ended back up in the living room, the exit on the other side of the room; the kitchen.

"Get back here Kagome!!! I don't want to watch this movie alone!!" Yumiko yelled, her footsteps coming closer. Kagome panicked and was force to pull out a move she had been hiding to get to her safe haven.

"Not tonight Yumiko!" Kagome laughed, backing up a couple steps before running a tad and using her hands to flip herself over the crowd that refused to move. "HA!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at the stunned group before disappearing into the kitchen and ultimately into the rest of the spacious house. She was almost to what looked like a bathroom when Fuji came out of nowhere.

"And where do you think you are going?" Kagome did not like his tone…he sounded like he was still mad about the cotton candy incident. Well, not mad per say, more that he still wanted to get her back for that. Kagome backed up a couple steps before whirling around and looking for another place to hide.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Missing something sis?" Fuji asked, gently pushing the annoyed Kagome towards his sister. His thirst for revenge quenched. Yumiko smiled and began pulling Kagome yet again. He could hear his friend's protests but didn't really mind much. He still hadn't gotten the horrid pink stuff from his hair.

Grabbing a controller he began his tirade of mercilessly slaughtering his opponents in the game they were playing. It didn't take long for the first set of screams to sound through the flooring as the movie progressed.

Really, all of this was to keep his mind off what happened earlier that day. (The video games are very good distractions.)

Another screech sounded out throughout the house, but it wasn't a terrified one; more of an outraged disgusted one. So Yumiko picked THAT movie to watch with Kagome; poor Kags, she is going to be scared for life.

He concentrated on the videogames and just bantered teasingly with Yuuta's friends, or with Yuuta himself. But every scream brought the brother's attention to the two girls watching the gruesome horror flick above their heads.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"C'mon Kagome it's late, let's go to my room and get to bed." Yumiko gently led the traumatized girl to the room a couple doors down from the one they were currently leaving. All Kagome could do is nod numbly while parts of the movie replayed in her mind; making her shudder horribly as she resisted the urge to scream again.

Whatever had possessed Yumiko to pick a horror movie with slight porno in it; should be slaughtered. Kagome would never, EVER, let her pick a movie again.

'_My poor virgin eyes…_' Kagome whimpered in her mind as she lay down on the pullout bed in Yumiko's room. Yumiko had forgotten to get her pajamas she was stuck wearing clothes to bed.

Almost as if she could hear Kagome's thoughts, the woman threw a big t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. Kagome held up the articles of clothing with her eyebrow raised; the shorts were obviously Yumiko's from the color and the sheer shortness of them but the shirt was way too big to be hers.

"It's Shusuke's." Yumiko replied easily walking out the door, to the bathroom Kagome guessed. Shrugging happily out of the clothes she had been forced to wear, even after they got wet from being dunked, Kagome put on the shorts and shirt.

'_It smells like…a forest after a storm…its refreshing_' Kagome smiled, thinking this was the smell of their detergent they used. Oh, how wrong she was…

The second Kagome laid her head on the pillow; she was out like a light. The sounds of the rest of the house getting ready for bed made her absentmindly think of home and how much noise her brother made when getting ready for bed. It felt like home.

'_I should call them tomorrow…'_

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"AIEEEE" Kagome woke with a scream, the movie giving her unwanted nightmares. This was the third time she had awoken with a scream. Getting up Kagome wandered downstairs and into the kitchen.

"This is ridiculous." She murmured, pouring herself a glass of water and drinking it slowly. "Time to try and sleep through the night for the fourth time!"

Putting the glass beside the sink she turned around and ran into a hard, warm chest. Looking up she stared eye to eye with those sharp blue eyes she had been very well acquainted with hours before.

"Again?" Kagome commented, "I seem to run into a lot lately Shusuke. Though, you usually have a shirt on."

"I would, but my shirt somehow disappeared." Fuji glanced pointedly at the shirt she was wearing. Finally realizing that the comforting scent earlier was not the detergent, Kagome's face took on an interesting shade of red.

"Yumiko gave it to me." Kagome countered her mind wheeling.

"You know…" Fuji started, leaving the room and plopping down on the couch in the living room, "I think Yumiko is playing matchmaker for us."

"Matchmaker?" Kagome questioned before her mind put the pieces together. She snarled viciously, "I don't think it's just Yumiko…I think some of our 'friends' are in on it too. Eiji has been acting weird and Momo almost said some things in the car that were cut off by Yumiko. I'd bet you that everyone but Ryoma is helping her."

"Other than Eiji and Momo, why do you think the others are helping?"

"Because from what I know of these guys so far; Inui doesn't like to be out of the loop, Taka probably liked the idea, Kaidoh would've been dragged along unwillingly and Oishi would never pass up a chance to find me someone; He has been trying since I entered Middle school! Most of them turned out horribly…"

"That makes sense… but we don't know if we are over analyzing it." Fuji was slightly overwhelmed with the idea of all of his friends trying to set him up with a girl; Oishi's cousin no less.

"Well…it's a thought" Kagome yawned, eyes beginning to droop. "We really don't know."

Kagome began falling asleep on the loveseat, her head resting on her arms. Fuji smiled and got up; if he hadn't pulled a blanket over her, he never would have heard her last comment about the subject.

"And I really don't mind."

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**I really liked that chapter! It was sweet, and hey; little do they know they are right on the dot about the matchmaker thing! Heh, they so clueless. Now, I want your opinion on this chapter! I like reviews and I want this story to skyrocket!!!! I am serious, I want tons of reviews!!!! **

**Little hyper today if you can't tell**

**Review Replies:**

**xXKillorbeKilledXx:**_** My cliffy isn't evil!!! It's just well placed. MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHA**_

**Ayashi77:**_** WHOOP!!! Trust me, not that this part is over, the Inter-School ranking tournament is next. To which Kagome will have to face Fuji himself.**_

**Poetic Love:**_** It wasn't even their school fair. Oh well, maybe next time…**_

**Shadow Miko:**_** This was supposed to be up last week but I had exams so I had to study and had no time…**_

**Alanna-Sama:**_** Thank you!**_

**Kage Otome:**_** HeeHee, the kiss wasn't so accidental now was it? Yumiko now has an entourage of little matchmaking minions! Atobe will be in the next chapter so don't hold your breath.**_

**Cowgirlkitten2000:**_** Thank you for your review!! **_

**Bebepantheon:**_** Shock yes, but just wait until my next accidental incident. Hehehe**_

**Music ADD:**_** I know! At least Fuji bought her some more.**_

**Blueyblonde:**_** Thank you**_

**Honey-senpai:**_** Well, now you know what happened next!!**_

**Zoey Tamagachi:**_** You knew they were gonna kiss, but you didn't know that all the others would be the cause of it!! I love plot twists**_

**Neko-no-kitsune:**_** -twitch twitch- SPAZZ!!! XP**_

**MuppyPuppy:**_** POCKY!!!! How ironic is it that I am actually eating pocky right now?**_

**Kakashixangela:**_** Thank you!!!! Fluff moments kick total ASS!!!**_

**Now that those are all over I have a message for those who read and don't review; REVIEW!!!!!!!! I update faster with more reviews!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tenisu Kisaki

Summary:

Oishi brings his lovable cousin to practice with the Seigaku team, the same one who taught him how to play! She tears apart the court and demolishes the Seigaku team, even the young Echizen. Her transfer to the school begins a heated battle between prodigies, Shusuke Fuji and Kagome Higurashi. Fuji/Kag

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha or Prince of Tennis; no matter how much I wish otherwise.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Sapphire eyes fluttered for a second before sliding open, only to come face to face with a pair deep blue, almost purple eyes.

"AIEEE!" Kagome shot up like a rocket, hand lashing out on total reflex and punching the boy in the jaw with a close range right hook. She stared at her fist in wonder for a few seconds wondering how the hell she hit so hard before a groan of pain sounded from the floor. Seeing who exactly it was Kagome's eyes narrowed and she wrapped her blanket tighter around her before stepping over the prone body.

"You deserved it Mizuki, you don't sneak up on me while I am sleeping. Dang, even on the ground your gender is in question…as is your taste in men, or women. I don't judge." Kagome snickered to herself as she heard a mumble that sounded like 'I am a MALE!' from the floor.

It looked like everyone but the 'Misses' and herself were awake. Kagome grinned, now without Yumiko breathing down her neck she could actually do something for herself.

This mornings' agenda for Kagome was to change, give Fuji back his shirt, and cook breakfast for everyone. All before Yumiko gets up and forces her to dress in those horrid clothes. If she hurries, she might even get to run after breakfast!

Giddy, Kagome tip-toed up the stairs and into Yumiko's room. She put the blanket silently where she was supposed to sleep the night before and grabbed her bag. She headed towards the bathroom as quickly, and as silently, as she could. Meeting no resistance she changed at the speed of light, thanking the gods for whoever packed her bag for her. She had none of the clothes that Yumiko originally bought.

Then again, she just dressed in practice outfit; ignoring the little voice in her head saying that it was a bad idea considering she was in a house full of men with only one other woman.

On to mission two! Give Fuji his shirt back without waking him up.

All Kagome could really do was sneak into his room and put his shirt down by his feet and then leave the room.

And that is exactly what she did.

She snuck into the very same room she had watched that horrifying movie the night before, shuddered when she thought of it, and maneuvered around the items on the floor over to Fuji's bedside. She laid the folded shirt on his bedside table since it was an unoccupied space. She smiled when Fuji turned in his sleep and his hair fell in his eyes; she moved the hair away from his face carefully with a finger before making her getaway.

Just as she was making said escape she did the worst possible thing.

She…

She…

She sneezed.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Fuji had woken up the minute his door opened. At first he thought it was just his brother and his friends going to try and play a trick on him; then he noticed exactly who it was when they stayed quiet instead of laughing quietly and snickering evilly like Yuuta does during his pranks.

He turned over, watching her through half lidded eyes. He was very good at faking asleep, as was he at faking sick. When his hair fell into his eyes he almost cursed his long hair, that is until Kagome used her index finger to move it back out of his eyesight. That's when he noticed his magically disappearing shirt that Kagome had been wearing the night before on his bedside table.

And just as Kagome was leaving…

She sneezed.

Not only did she sneeze, but as she did so she hit her toe on his bookshelf and cursed under her breathe. He couldn't help but chuckle. When she froze, he chuckled again.

"You know, it might be easier to just wake me up next time instead of trying to sneak around." He teased, his mouth forming a small half-smile.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

'_Shit…Shit…DOUBLE SHIT!'_ Kagome cursed within her head. She never thought that he would actually be awake! She blamed it on the bookshelf that made her curse aloud.

Yes, Kagome was blaming an inanimate object.

"Well, I would've woken you up in a bit after I made breakfast but that's down the drain now." Kagome commented back when she heard his tease.

"It isn't down the drain yet; how about I help you? We have a lot of mouths to feed and the extra hands should be a lot of help." Kagome sighed; she had wanted to do it herself but he was right. They had a whole team of teenage tennis players, two teens from a rival team and one crazy college student that likes to hang with teenagers.

"Ok fine, but I sure as hell am not doing the dishes afterwards." And on that note, Kagome skipped out the door and towards the kitchen. Fuji just shook his head and followed her, not bothering to even put on a shirt.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Mmmmm, something smells good…" Yumiko sat up in her bed, sniffing the air to identify the heavenly scent. Pancakes…Eggs…Bacon…

Somebody was cooking in her kitchen!

She jumped up, changed like lightning and grabbed her bag before dashing down the stairs. If someone was cooking, it meant that Kagome was probably already up and could be gone by now.

The sight that greeted her was not the one she was expecting.

Kagome and Fuji were cooking breakfast…together… Bacon was piled high, as was pancakes. Kagome was currently making scrambled eggs while mixing another bowl of pancake batter and attempting to pour herself a glass of orange juice. Fuji was setting the table, making enough room for everyone and somehow reliving Kagome of the batter at the same time.

Kagome paused in her egg making for a moment to help Fuji who was stirring to fast.

"Slow down, the clumps will break apart. You just need to have a steady pace." Kagome explained to her brother who hadn't ever learned to cook before today. She placed her hand on his and made him stir much gentler, but steadier. "See, it isn't that hard. The eggs are almost done, once we finish the pancakes we will put it all on the table before waking those who weren't woken by the smell."

The girl turned back to the stove and finished making the eggs. Fuji stopped his stirring to watch over her shoulder for a moment, and Yumiko couldn't help but snap a picture. It was just too good of a moment to pass up. If this kept up she would be able to make up a whole scrap book of their younger years to show her nieces and nephews.

"Oh, hello Yumiko! Go ahead and sit down; I'm going to wake up the rest of them." Kagome smiled when she finally noticed the older woman standing in the doorway, somehow not seeing the camera dangling oh so innocently on Yumiko's wrist.

"Oh no, while you two finish up I will wake the rest of the house. But be forewarned, Teenage boys are savages in the morning when bacon is involved!" She danced around the corner out of sight, thanking whatever god made Kagome so dense in the morning.

"Does she really think I didn't see the camera hanging in her hand?" Kagome giggled once Yumiko was out of sight, returning back to the food on the stove.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Holy Hell, when I said 'dig in' you guys took it seriously…" Kagome watching in disgusted awe as the boys of St. Rudolph tore into their food like wild animals.

"Practice…in…one…hour…need…to…hurry" Yuuta said between bites. Kagome shuddered and calmly wiped the small speck of food that had landed on her cheek.

"Well slow down! God; if your coach has a problem just tell him to talk to me." Kagome's eyes glinted dangerously and the boys almost instantly stopped and gave her weird looks.

"Well, I'm off to work. Sorry Kags, I got called in but I bet Yuuta and Fuji will hang out with you today!" Yumiko dashed down the hall, toast hanging out of her mouth and jacket thrown over one arm.

"Ok?" Kagome watched with a raised eyebrow as Yumiko ran out the door and drove off. Then turning to Fuji she grinned. "You have been chosen to be my guide today! Yuuta and his friends are busy and I will get hopelessly lost if I wander around on my own; and you don't have a choice because I don't know how to get home from here!"

"You could always come to practice with us since today is Seigaku's day off. We need to catch up so we have practice every single day." Yoshirou said blandly, his dark hair in total disarray.

"But Captain….!" Yuuta started aiming to warn them about Kagome's skills but was cut off by the girl herself.

"Sounds like fun! We should totally go Fuji!" She grinned, astounding the people around her on how smiley she was today. Mizuki didn't say a word; he thought this would be a good lesson for the team.

"Ok! Clean your plates and we can go! Fuji help them; your sister would kill me if anything got broke."

"UGH!" A large resentful sigh came from all the boys who never really cleaned dishes before.

"Suck it up; I spent all morning cooking so you can clean."

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Ok Captain Yoshi! What's first?!" Kagome said with a fake salute. She had stolen a pair of gym shorts from the laundry room and wore a simple white tank top over her black bra. (How unfortunate for her.)

"Ten laps around the track." Yoshirou said, eyebrow ticking at Kagome's new nickname for him.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" She said in a fake pirate's voice. Fuji just chuckled while the other stared in horror. Yoshirou was a harsh captain when angered, and this small girl was purposely provoking him.

"Hey Shusuke! Should we race our laps again? Its better training that way; you guys want to join in?" Kagome asked, cocking her head from Fuji's side.

"Race your laps? As is see who gets to the finish line after ten laps first?" Atsushi asked. (The guy with the creepy red headband around his head.)

"Well duh! If you guys wanna wait till later that's fine. But I really need a challenge…" Kagome smirked, stretching her limbs at the starting line. "Those who don't want to race go on ahead; trust me, you will want it."

Everyone but Fuji and Kagome started running…

"Think you can hold out for ten laps?" Fuji asked, looking down at the girl.

"The question, Shusuke dear, is CAN YOU?" Kagome yelled evilly as they both took off at Yuuta's yell. Instantly they fell into a long stride, gaining ground like no other. The elder Fuji had a determined look on his face that the others could only describe as somewhat scary.

"DAAAAAMMMMNNNNN" Takuya (St. Rudolph Vice-Captain) whistled once the two Seigaku players passed them effortlessly. "I will never think that a boy can outrun a girl at all. Look at her! I swear, she must've practiced by running from wild animals or demons! And Fuji is just trying to keep up!"

"She must be scary as hell on the court." Yoshirou (Yoshi) said, watching the two tear around the corner. Kagome's unbound hair flying out behind her like a streak of midnight black; she had this small smile on her face that had the whole St. Rudolph team wondering.

'What is she so happy about?'

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**I know it's short! But I have been so busy! I have finally updated Marked and Double Trouble after leaving them for months! Last of Her Kind is next so be ready fan-people!!!**

**Now, here is a bit of news for you. I am taking story requests! I have become much more proficient in many anime/manga series. I do best with Kagome pairings so lemme warn you now.**

**The anime I will take requests for are;**

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Naruto**

**InuYasha**

**Chibi Vampire/Karin**

**Bleach**

**Blood+**

**Ouran High School Host Club (I have a Kagome/Hitachiin Twins story on the way!)**

**SO GIVE ME YOUR REQUEST AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO ACCOMADATE YOU BY WRITING A STORY!!! Hehehe**

**Review Replies:**

**YukimuraShuusukeGirl:**_** I call it a PLOT TWIST!!!! It makes things so much more interesting. And trust me, Kagome may have guessed correctly about the plans but she doesn't really think they are doing that. It was just a suggestion.**_

**Kage Otome:**_** I plan to use at least two other guys not including Atobe as competition for Kagome. Jin and anther…I just don't know yet.**_

**Ayashi77:**_** Oh course it's funny. It wouldn't be my story if it wasn't.**_

**Kagome Lady of Darkness:**_** Thanks for your support.**_

**xXKillorbeKilledXx:**_** You would blush too!!! I know I would**_

**Vampire Miko 159:**_** Thank you**_

**Music ADD:**_** Heh, she doesn't know that she guessed correctly. It was merely a suggestion; she doesn't find out she was right until later.**_

**Cowgirlkitten:**_** Cotton candy did that to my hair! It wasn't so bad until I tried to take it out of my hair…that's when the color stuck….**_

**Lovelywitch:**_** Muah hahahahaha, What Inui and Taka do come in later so don't worry young witchling…HAHAHA I couldn't help but say that!**_

**MuppyPuppy:**_** No, sadly it didn't just pop out from the computer. It would've been so flipping awesome though. I bought it at Wall-Mart. Another coincidence…I bought the whole set of POT, InuYasha, and Naruto plushies on Ebay like two minutes before I got your review….**_

**Zoey Tamagachi:**_** At least I did my job as an author by shocking you. I just love doing that!**_

**Kakashixangela:**_**Yumiko just stole it from his room. It's the shirt he wears to bed so it was out on his bedpost. And she called Mizuki 'misses' because she thinks he is really girly.**_

**Blueyblonde:**_** ALL HAIL BLONDES!!!!!! Thank you for reading!**_

**Raillelee:**_** thanks!**_

**Iheartanime43:**_** Thank you for reading and reviewing!!**_

**Shadow miko:**_** I like to keep my fics interesting! Otherwise readers get bored…**_

**EmoCupcake354:**_** Thank you!**_

**That's all! NOW GIVE ME REVIEW MY SLAVES!!! MUAH HAHAHAHA**


	8. Chapter 8

Tenisu Kisaki

Summary:

Oishi brings his lovable cousin to practice with the Seigaku team, the same one who taught him how to play! She tears apart the court and demolishes the Seigaku team, even the young Echizen. Her transfer to the school begins a heated battle between prodigies, Shusuke Fuji and Kagome Higurashi. Fuji/Kag

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha or Prince of Tennis; no matter how I wish otherwise.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"How…the hell…do…you two…still have…energy?" Yuuta all but collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. The rest of the team grunting in agreement; excluding Yoshirou and Mizuki who both refused to show their exhaustion.

"Aw come on! Oishi is harsher than Captain Yoshi; and he is my cousin!" Kagome grinned evilly as a thought came into her mind. "Want me to be your training coach?"

"NO!" Came five different voices while Fuji chuckled along with Yoshi and Mizuki who looked worried.

"To the courts my evil minions!" Kagome poked them with her racket, making the boys get up and move their tired asses.

"Dear god…this was a bad idea bringing her…dane…" Shinya whispered to Atsushi. He then was hit in the back of the head with Kagome's racket and a yell of 'BAD MINION!!'

Lord help these poor fools…

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Hey, Yukimura; why exactly did you line up a practice with St. Rudolph? You can't even play yet." Sanada asked as he pushed his captain's wheelchair towards the designated practice area. Their team following behind all talking animatedly about whipping the other team to bits.

Less competition for their rematch with Seigaku

"Because you guys need someone to play against; even if they are weaker." The blue-eyed sickly boy answered with a small smile. "Plus, I like watching you guys play."

"Let's hope they put up somewhat of a challenge." Kirihara said from his spot behind the two. As they turned the corner into the courts, none of them were prepared for the sight that greeted them.

"MOVE IT YUUTA! C'mon, and you call yourself a tennis player!" Kagome taunted, hitting Yuuta's hits back as if they were nothing but flies on the wall. Sanada watched as the younger Fuji sibling tried his hardest against this seemingly inhuman girl.

He lost…by a lot…

"Six games to love; winner is Kagome of Seigaku." Fuji called from the referee seat. He was smart and didn't feel like playing against a hyper Kagome in this kind of heat.

"NEXT!" Kagome yelled, and this time the vice-captain of St. Rudolph (Takuya) stepped up to the court. Kagome smirked wickedly. "Would you like a handicap Taku?"

"Left arm" The teen replied back, with a confident smile.

"Fine with me because…" Kagome served, the ball practically disappearing. "My dominant hand is the right one."

The smile faded right off of Takuya's face.

"Who is she?" Jackel asked Sanada, the Rikkaidai team never taking their eyes off the girl.

"I think she is the new girl at Seigaku, I heard she isn't a regular yet and already beat Eiji, Echizen, and Oishi. The last one being her cousin whom she taught to play tennis." Renji answered for Sanada. (They guy from Rikkaidai that never opens his eyes.)

"You know, it's rude to talk about someone who is right behind you." An amused voice whispered right into Renji's ears. Said boy was so shocked he jumped forward and fell on his face. "You guys were so shocked about what he said that you didn't even notice I finished off Taku. So oblivious."

"Who are you?" Marui asked politely as he could while still chewing bubble gum. She grinned and sat on the edge of the water fountain.

"I am Kagome; and you must be Rikkaidai. Captain Yoshi told me you were coming, sorry if the team is a bit worn out. But they needed to learn a few new things so they could improve." Kagome giggled, inwardly happy none of them yelled straight out 'YOUR KAGOME!! OMG!'

"That would be us." Sanada replied quietly, his eyes examining the petite girl. Yukimura doing the same; just not nearly as open as Sanada.

She looked to be slightly frail, breakable even. Her large blue eyes gave her the look of an innocent child who had not a care in the world. But the devious plotting look in them gave her away, just as her toned muscles gave away the fact that she was quite strong.

Looks can be deceiving; Yukimura knew that like the back of his hand.

"C'mon, I'll take you down there." She smiled brightly when they nodded and Kagome went up to Sanada and reached out for the handlebars of Yukimura's wheelchair. "May I?"

He silently nodded and Kagome stepped up and pushed Yukimura along gently, talking to him about unimportant things like the weather and such. Sanada and Kirihara following right behind her, protective of their captain; and listening in to their conversation.

"Where did you learn to play tennis Kagome?"

"I taught myself by watching videos. It wasn't nearly as hard as the people made it seem."

"Oh, that's a new one. Everyone else was taught by somebody."

"I like to be different. Normal ways are just to….well, normal for my tastes."

"You are one strange girl Kagome."

"I take that as a compliment Yukimura." Kagome's smile turned into a wicked grin as she came up behind the pooped team.

"OI! CAPTAIN YOSHI! I have your next opponents if you're up to it." Yuuta and Yoshi turned around with identical horrified expressions on their faces.

"Can't we have a break? Kags, you and Shusuke play them. You both have WAY too much energy." Yuuta compromised; hitting two birds with one stone. (They get a break and Kagome is worn down.)

"Fine with me; I want to see Shusuke and…." Kagome turned to Kirihara and smiled at him. "You. I want to see you two play. You look like a strong opponent. Long arms make it easier to cover the court, and you have an experienced glint that will make this match all the more interesting."

She circled him once and said a few more things she got from just looking at him before pushing both him and Fuji towards the courts.

"Play nicely boys!" She sang once she returned to her spot next to Sanada and Yukimura. Her face still holding her bright, carefree smile but her midnight eyes held a new calculating look that made many people do a double take on their perspective of the girl.

The match started out even enough, but it wasn't long until Fuji began gaining ground and Kirihara began moving stupidly.

"Focus, you're going to get hit if you keep moving like that." Kagome murmured, not paying any attention to the men around her. Her sole focus was on the game, analyzing Kirihara's movements and abilities.

WHAM

Kirihara was hit…

He stayed down for a moment before getting back up, his eyes blood red.

"No Kirihara, not that. It's just practice…" Yukimura whispered angrily. Idiot was taking this too far.

Kagome kept analyzing Kirihara. Her eyes widening once they came to realize exactly what Yukimura by watching the player's movements. Kirihara was going to injure Fuji's knee once he got the chance.

"No…" Kagome whispered as Fuji was just moves away from getting hurt. Yukimura heard her and began to worry when he saw a determined worried look in her eyes. He gave Sanada a look that said 'Grab her if she tries to stop this'.

He didn't like, but no one interferes with a match. Even if it is just practice.

Kagome watched in growing horror as Fuji began moving into the place that Kirihara was driving him into. She stood, but was restrained by Sanada who shook his head. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and the St. Rudolph players watching felt sorry for the man.

"Release me before I make you." Kagome's once cheery voice was laced with such venom that shocked everyone that heard.

Which was everyone but the two playing

When Sanada didn't even react, just stared at the two playing as Kirihara's final move was beginning. Kagome snarled viciously, making Sanada jump at the primal sound; that is before he was thrown over her shoulder and onto the pavement.

Kagome dashed forward at full speed, hoping to make it before the ball connected at close contact with Fuji's knee. She poured everything she had into getting there in time. She knew there was no chance she could deflect it so that no one got hurt; so it gave her one other option.

Somebody was going to be pissed for what she was about to do; but Kagome wouldn't have it any other way.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kirihara didn't want it this way. He had reverted to his 'Demon' state. His control just snapped…

This was not good. His body was already moving Fuji into position for his main, match-ending hit. He could hear his twisted laughter as he hit ball after ball in attempt to injure the Seigaku prodigy in anyway while lining him up for the perfect shot.

There it is, the position he was looking for. He launched up and slammed the ball down towards Fuji's knee, never expecting a girl to suddenly appear in front of Fuji with her arms wide open protecting him from the hit.

"No." He whispered just as the high speed ball connected with the girl's junction between her shoulder and neck, almost right on top of the collar bone. He was instantly snapped out of his rage when he saw the look of pain flash across Kagome's face and tears well up in her eyes.

"KAGOME!!" Fuji, Yuuta and another new voice yelled. Fuji wrapped his arms around her when she dropped down onto her knees and pulled her into his lap as she tried to stop from crying. That ball was a harder hit for her then it would have been for Fuji since she was closer to the net, which meant it was much more powerful when it hit her.

"Shhh. It's okay." Yuuta rushed up and tried to help Fuji calm the girl so they could look at the wound that was no doubt bruising right now.

"Is she okay? Why the hell did she take that hit? Couldn't she tell you were wearing protective wraps around your knees to prevent injury?" Eiji came out of nowhere, being that other new voice, petting her hair as her eyes tightened in pain as Fuji set her down on the court.

Kirihara still watching the proceedings, feeling utterly ashamed even as his team came and surrounded him.

"You held out longer this time Kirihara, it was better than last time. And your control will get stronger; don't worry." Yukimura consoled the boy. Anyone could tell that Kirihara was sorry, sorrier than words could express. They all turned around and began walking away once St. Rudolph surrounded the other three.

"Wait…" came a pained voice, along with a chorus of 'Kagome that looks bad' and 'Maybe you should go to the hospital.' Kirihara and the others turned around to see the girl pushing her way through the small crowd gathered around her with Eiji and Fuji following right behind her. They could see the bruise already forming, her white tank top not covering it at all.

She stopped in front of Kirihara and gave him a small smile.

"I know you didn't mean to do it, and I wouldn't have jumped in front of Fuji if I had known a better way to deflect it. It's my fault so don't sweat it okay?" Kagome winced slightly as she cocked her head, still looking up at the boy. Many could do nothing but admire her strength and ability to forgive.

Kirihara didn't look convinced at all though. His head was still hung in shame, and perfectly ready for the lecture that was sure to come once they left. Kagome noticed this and stepped closer and wrapped her arms around the boy reassuringly.

"I said don't sweat it. You will learn control over your anger and learn a new way to vent it. The bruise doesn't even hurt anymore so don't beat yourself up. I'm not mad, though I bet Eiji is…" Kagome giggled as she released the utterly shocked boy. Eiji came and put an arm around her shoulder and led her away, talking to her about 'lying about the pain when it's so obvious'.

Kirihara stared after her, and felt himself smiling back when she looked back over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out.

But, once his gaze was turned back to Fuji, the glare on his face was enough warning.

'Stay away'

A warning that Kirihara might not be able to obey

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**HA! TWO STORIES IN ONE DAY! WHOOP! I am an updating machine lately! This fucking rocks! Though, I do need to sleep sometime tonight….**

**This chapter was for YukimuraShuusukeGirl (Yuki-chan) because she needed a laugh. Plus, I added yet another plot twist just for her. Kirihara wants Kaggie now to! How fun!!!!**

**I really hope you guys like this story, and those who are currently after Kagome. (Fuji, even he doesn't realize it yet, Atobe, Kirihara, and Jin)**

**MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I feel positively evil today!!!**

**Review Replies:**

**xoSophoox:**_** I already have a Chibi Vampire/InuYasha story with that pairing. Look it up! It's called 'Standing within the Fire'.**_

**Cowgirlkitten2000:**_** Thank you Thank you**_

**Ayashi77:**_** I will eventually have a crossover like that; if you have specific requests PM me and I will keep it in mind so I can put it up for you.**_

**Iheartanime43:**_** Hehe, like the chapter?**_

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko:**_** BISHI-CHAN!!! My buddy! I have updated two stories today! I feel luffed with all the reviews I'm getting! Anyone with ideas for this story PM ME!**_

**YukimuraShuusukeGirl:**_** This chapter is for you Yuki-Chan! I thought you might need a laugh after that hateful review, plus I thought you would like it if I added someone like Kirihara that wanted Kagome. It's gonna be interesting!**_

**DKwolves:**_** That's where I got Yoshirou's nickname, from Yoshi! I got Mario Cart for the Wii and I adore Yoshi. Perfect nickname I think. Oh, and PM with any story requests you have, that way I can always find them when I put new stories up.**_

**MuppyPuppy:**_** Heh, just because you said that I went out and bought some pocky and attempted to make POT cookies…My Ryoma cookie looks more like a frog…**_

**Kage Otome:**_** But of course she played them. You just didn't get to see a lot of the matches. Yumiko comes back in next chapter.**_

**Zoey Tamagachi:**_** I have just gotten a friend who wants to draw the fanart for my stories, so you might see it soon enough.**_

**xXKillorbeKilledXx:**_** Thank you**_

**Kakashixangela:**_** I already have a Karin/Inu story, go check it out.**_

**Shadow miko:**_** Thanks for reviewing.**_

**Vampire Miko 159:**_** Thank you for reviewing.**_

**SakuraBlossom24:**_** YOU! YOU NEED TO UPDATE MORE MISSY! UGH! I am going to hurt you with all the waiting I am forced to do. –Fake cries- I feel rejected! WAHHHHHHHHHHH….just kidding. Anyway, PM me your request so I can put it up once I am done with one of my stories.**_

**Koorika:**_** Pm me with the request so I can save it. I can't be looking through all my reviews for the requests, so I put them in a folder in my email, but only if they are Privately messaged to me. Thank you.**_

**Kagome Lady of Darkness:**_** Thank you!!!!!! =)**_

**Blow and Pop:**_** thank you for reviewing.**_

**Gothic Lust:**_** Thank you, Thank you!!! Heh, PM your request to me so that I can save it and put it up once I finish one of my others.**_

**Warning: Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored (or used for future laughs)**


	9. Chapter 9

Tenisu Kisaki

Summary:

Oishi brings his lovable cousin to practice with the Seigaku team, the same one who taught him how to play! She tears apart the court and demolishes the Seigaku team, even the young Echizen. Her transfer to the school begins a heated battle between prodigies, Shusuke Fuji and Kagome Higurashi. Fuji/Kag

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha or Prince of Tennis; no matter how much I wish otherwise.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Seriously guys! I'm fine! Stop fretting like hens." Kagome argued as Eiji and Fuji both tried to get her to go to the hospital to get the bruise checked out.

"You are not fine when that bruise is THAT big! It's bigger than an orange!" Eiji argued with Fuji nodding along with him, both had their eyes trained on the wound.

"Well duh it's big! You think it would be small when I was that close when it hit!?" Kagome snarled, standing up from the park bench and heading towards a small gas station. "I'll wrap it if it makes you guys feel better, but you are to SWEAR ON YOUR LIVES that you WILL NOT tell ANYBODY what happened!! I don't need both of my uncles, plus my Aunt and Oishi going 'Mother Hen' on me."

"But they should know!" Fuji replied, ignoring Kagome's dark look.

"They should, but they aren't going to or I will never speak to either one of you again! It was my fault for doing it anyway! Why the hell are you so worried? And why did you instantly drag me away from the courts the minute the other's backs were turned?" She argued back, stepping right into Fuji's bubble and getting in his face. She was ticked to say the least; they had no real reason to be acting like this!

When she didn't get an answer she turned around and headed into the store. Eiji and Fuji watched her leave, sighing angrily at the same time.

"She is so stubborn…I have no idea where she gets it! But we might as well do as she says until the opportune moment. Otherwise she might have a cow." Eiji said, putting his hand on his head in a very un-Eiji-ish way. Fuji just nodded in agreement and they both sat on the bench and awaited their friend's return.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Damn this hurts." Kagome whimpered as she wrapped her neck, shoulder, and upper chest above her breasts. It was the only way to hide the wound and still allow her to move. Then again, it was hard to wrap in the bathroom of a gas station with a brand new first aide box.

She had no doubt bruised the muscle, maybe even the bone. If it had hit her collarbone or dead on her shoulder, she could easily have never been able to play tennis again.

Wincing openly as she put on a sweat shirt over her tank top, another thing she had to buy to hide the large bruise. It was pale blue; the last one and it was big enough to cover the bandages on the lower part of her neck.

"Looks good! No one will even tell I'm hurt! Now, off to the boys before finally heading home." She skipped out of the bathroom, waved to the cashier and dashed as fast as she was allowed with being in pain.

"Hey Kaggie! Dang, can't even tell your hurt! Oishi called and we are supposed to meet up with them for a snack before you head off back to his house. So, off we go!" Eiji linked his arm through the arm on her unhurt side and whistled the tune 'We're off to see the wizard'.

Kagome ignored every instance of pain skipping brought, and the concerned looks she got from the two. It was almost too easy to plaster a big bright smile on her face and make the winces look more like small unnoticeable twitches as she unhooked her arm and ran up to her cousin.

"OISHI! What have you been doing? And why did you let Yumiko kidnap me last night?" She gushed, wincing when Oishi threw his arm around her shoulders and laughed.

"I didn't let her; I just gave her Uncle Akitaka's number. He is the one who gave her the a-okay." He chuckled evilly, a sound learned from yours truly. "Why, was it really that bad?"

"Oishi…she made me watch a Hentai Horror movie…"

THAT got his attention! But Kagome just went on to another person to bother.

"Hey, everyone is here! Wait…why IS everyone here?" She was slightly worried now; when everyone was together it usually spelled trouble for her.

"Oh! We have a late practice tonight and we leave for the Regular's training camp tomorrow morning! You get to come because I asked; but you have to help in the kitchen." Momo answered for him with a big grin. His eyes shifting back and forth between Fuji and Kagome.

"Really? Well, let's go! We can eat afterwards; I'll even pay for RESONABLE sized meals." Kagome laughed at Momo's put out look as she began walking towards Seigaku. They were actually close enough that she knew how to get there.

Well, she could've gotten there if she didn't run into a hard chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eiji asked with one eyebrow raised, another un-Eiji-ish gesture.

"I'm going to practice, and you're coming with!" Kagome said cheerily, yet her eyes held a dark warning.

(AN: Kagome doesn't want anyone to worry, that's why she won't let Fuji and Eiji tell)

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Hey! You guys are a bit early! Well, that's good. We can finish faster; now fifty laps around the compound and each lap must be within one minute or you get to drink my new concoction! The Inui Grand spectacle demon's blood juice." Inui said creepily holding up a smoking glass of dark red liquid.

"GO!" They shot forward, the pack going fast but not all out.

"Hold on a minute…" Ryoma said, looking around. One of their main group was missing.

Give you a hint; it's the only girl there.

"Where is Kagome?"

"Over there, talking to Inui about something." Eiji said, moving between Ryoma and whatever was going on.

"Inui, can I just be your assistant today? I can't exactly participate much in the running..." Kagome said one hand on her shoulder. She shouldn't have even skipped earlier…or have run into Eiji for that matter.

"Why not?" He asked, and Kagome sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of practice without another person knowing. So she pulled down the collar of her sweatshirt to show her neck and shoulder to him, but nothing else. "What happened?"

"I just did something stupid." She gave him a bright smile when he accepted the answer and pointed to a few jars of his lethal juice that needed to be brought over to the table so he could put more in cups.

"Hey Inui! Why isn't Kaggie running! I don't think that's really fair!" Momo yelled with his hands cupped around his mouth to make it louder.

SMACK!

Two hands collided with the back of Momo's head and down he went.

"I have a feeling they know something and aren't telling us." Ryoma said aloud and Kaidoh just nodded in agreement. Though, they really didn't feel like acting upon their hunch.

Kagome came back into view with two more jars of the 'Demon's blood' and set it next to the already full pitcher. She pretended not to notice the rest of the guys looking at her.

She also pretended not to notice the fact that her arm was throbbing from pain and the slightest move hurt.

(AN: I know it seems like I'm making a big deal, but I HAVE been hit in the exact same spot. I couldn't fully use my arm for about three days. It hurt too much, and even after that it hurt after a long workout or somebody bumped into it. Tender place to be hit.)

It was almost twenty minutes later that the boys finished, somehow all together at the same time so that none of them would have to drink the vile concoction.

"Okay, now onto the matches! EVERYONE will be participating in these matches. But since it is late, play easy; as if you were just hitting a ball back and forth for no reason." Inui said, the actual coach, Ryuzaki, had to take care of her granddaughter who was sick home with the flu.

"The matches will be between, me and Eiji verses the two cousins, Taka verses Kaidoh, Ryoma and Momo while Fuji will switch off every so often." Inui finished with a small head nod in Kagome's direction where she and Oishi were talking. The truth dawning on Fuji and Eiji; Kagome had told Inui about the incident to get out of the laps.

"C'mon you slackers!" Kagome yelled teasingly, heading towards the court behind Oishi. Fuji pulled Eiji aside before he went in.

"This would be a good time to show the rest of the team how badly Kagome is hurt. Anger her and make her overheat in that sweatshirt and she should take it off without realizing the fact that the bandages are still on. I know it sounds somewhat cruel but you know that she will just keep going if no one knows she is hurt." Fuji whispered his blue eyes bright with mischief and worry.

"Good plan, she may get mad later on but it will be well worth it in the long run." Eiji replied, looking somewhat serious before his face broke out into a huge grin. "I might finally beat Kago-chan; NYA!"

Fuji just shook his head and turned away to jog to the bench they put inside the courts for rotating players. He planned to watch everyone, but as the matches began he found himself staring at the only doubles match more often.

Momo and Ryoma's match was going back and forth. Momo would gain a point just after Ryoma did; if it keeps on in the same pattern, Ryoma would win one point ahead of Momo.

Taka versus Kaidoh was just a match of power. They were hitting as hard as they could back and forth. Whenever they gained a point it was either by pure luck or one of them wasn't paying attention. They would probably be exhausted after practice.

The cousins against the ragtag double pairing of Inui and Eiji was something to see though. Inui could read Eiji's moves so there weren't any flaws in their plays but it was slightly jerky and unsure. But Kagome and Oishi on the other hand moved even better together than Eiji and Oishi did. They seemed to be reading each other's minds from the way they moved at the exact same time, never missing a beat.

"C'mon Kaggie! Pull out something to challenge us! Maybe the 'Archer's circle' or the 'Wind Tunnel'." Eiji egged her on, purposely jumping around crazily to help aggravate her. Kagome's brow was slightly furrowed and her stance was rigid whenever she and Oishi came to a pause.

Eiji was getting to her

"Sure you're ready for this _Ka-Go-Me_?" When they heard the slight dark tone in Eiji's voice all other matches seemed to go on pause. Eiji hit the ball with power that he could only use sparingly during a match towards the right corner.

Of course, Oishi knew Kagome could get it and moved out of the return range. Kagome on the other hand was struggling. Just running hurt, and now, to return the ball, she was being forced to switch hands to the wounded one.

She swung back full force, ignoring the searing pain that ran up through her arm and up her neck. The 'Wind Scar' tore through the air, past both boys and she smirked while holding back the urge to grab her shoulder before curling up to cry. She began focusing on other things than the pain, like how flipping hot it was getting.

"Damnit…it's getting hot…" Kagome whispered while wiping sweat from her brow. It was that damn sweatshirt's fault! It was still warm enough to be wearing bathing suits and she is standing here playing in a thick sweater.

'At change court, it's coming off.' Kagome thought, her mind totally focused on making it through another couple games to throw off her sweatshirt.

It didn't last…

A couple hits later and Kagome was dying! Not literally, she was just waaaaayyy to warm.

So, disregarding the fact that her reasonable side of her brain was telling her 'No, don't! It's a trap!' She still pulled her sweatshirt over her head and threw it off to the side. Turning back to the game she realized her mistake; Eiji was giving her a small, apologetic smile while Inui and Oishi stared slack jawed at her. She could only guess what was going on through their heads at the moment.

'HOLY SHIT! I didn't know her wound was THAT large! I wouldn't even have let her play!' –Inui

'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BABY COUSIN?!' –Oishi

"Aw Shit!" Kagome cursed aloud, bringing the rest of the team's attention (and worry) towards her.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**YAY! All done! Now it is caught up with 'Last of Her Kind'! Now I have to catch these two up to Marked and then finish them! I wanna know what you guys think!**

**TRUTHFUL REVIEWS ONLY PLEASE! **

**I am sorry to say that I cannot do review replies this time because my access to the internet is limited. (Sent this to email at school and finished here. Don't have enough time this time!)**

**So sorry! But I will answer a few questions that I deemed worthy that I can remember off the top of my head. **

**Does Fuji even realize what he is doing?**

_**No he does not; right now he doesn't acknowledge the fact he has feelings for Kagome. It's just instinct for him right now even though other people might think otherwise.**_

**To: MuppyPuppy (I know it's not a question but I remember this one)**

_**How can you give me an orange for one story and then Pocky for another AFTERWARDS?**_

**That's it off the top of my head! I will however PM you all when I get home with my reply! ByeBye!**

**Warning: Flames will be read…then stared at…then ignore (or used for future laughs)**


	10. Chapter 10

Tenisu Kisaki

Summary:

Oishi brings his lovable cousin to practice with the Seigaku team, the same one who taught him how to play! She tears apart the court and demolishes the Seigaku team, even the young Echizen. Her transfer to the school begins a heated battle between prodigies. Shusuke Fuji and Kagome Higurashi. Fuji/Kag

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha or Prince of Tennis; no matter how much I wish otherwise.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome gulped as she stared at her cousin. Forget the rest of the team; it was Oishi's 'What the hell happened and who did this to you' glare that had her cowering in the corner of the courts. Sure Inui was pissed because she didn't tell him that the bandages covered more than just the bruise but still. IT WASN'T THAT BIG!

Glancing around the court her eyes landed on Fuji, sure he looked as if he was innocent; but that smug air around him told a different story. So he and Eiji were partners on this eh? Oh, would she get them back.

"Ummm, yea…" She tried, failing miserably, to get herself out of the situation. Her mind to busy screaming profanities at Chibi Fuji and Chibi Eiji to care that Oishi was about to drag her away to Uncle Akitaka by her ear. "IT'S ALL EIJI'S FAULT!"

She made her eyes go nice and big, with the watery shine of fake tears. Oishi instantly turned on the red head who was sputtering. Kagome sent a smirk his and Fuji's way when the rest of the team turned for an explanation.

Hook, line and Sinker. She was outta there. Carefully climbing the fence around the courts, tall as it was she had to keep from crying when she accidently bumped her shoulder; once over she started tip toeing towards the school entrance where she could make a break for it.

The only thing Kagome didn't notice was that Eiji noticed her sneaking away and telling Fuji whom just got done telling the real story.

Sneaking one last glance behind her probably saved her from getting caught cause not a few yards away was Oishi walking towards her with that glare again.

"Shit," And she bolted.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Aw COME ON!" Kagome panted as she looked around…she was hopelessly lost…again; it just wasn't her day. And when she got back home she was going to tear Eiji to shreds along with that smug bastard Fuji.

That cheered her up considerably.

"And now to find a store where I can buy my second sweatshirt of the day!" She marched towards one of the houses and knocked on the door, intent on getting directions to the nearest store.

"About damn time! That sure as hell wasn't a thirty minute delivery!" The door flew open, revealing the owner of the angry voice.

"Oh great…just my luck; I get lost, knock on a door for directions and I get YOUR house!" Kagome cried, turning around and sitting on the doorstep. "What god did I anger this time?"

"All of them probably." Jin answered for her, watching her sigh with amused eyes. That is, he was amused until he saw the bandages. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Did something stupid." Kagome growled.

"That's not surprising." Jin plopped down beside her leaning back on his now closed door he lit a cigarette. Kagome scowled and snatched the thing from his lips before he even got to light it.

"These are gonna kill you one day you know." She threw it into the bushes. "Besides, as much as I don't want to say it, I need your help."

"Lost again? When's your birthday?"

"Why?"

"So I have a reason to buy you a map."

Kagome proceeded to punch Jinny.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"You're going to take me home on that?" Kagome squealed pointing at the two wheeled vehicle.

"Only form of transportation I own; scared?" Jin asked straddling the shiny red bike.

"Not at all; I've always wanted one of these since we sold my Daddy's." She gushed almost pouncing on the bike. The sleeves of her new shirt bunching up around her hands; Jin may have torn the sleeves off so that it fit her better but she still wore the sleeves, heavens no why.

She just liked it.

"Ready?" He asked revving up the bike and Kagome squealed as he tore away from his driveway without waiting for her answer. Jin tore around the streets, going at speeds Kagome swore was illegal. She didn't care though; she was having too much fun.

"I feel like I'm flying." She whispered, throwing her hands out and closing her eyes. Jin, glancing over his shoulder at the girl, grinned evilly and turned sharply making Kagome instantly grab onto him as if she was going to fall.

"That was so not funny Jinny!" She yelled over the wind. She didn't hear his reply but the nonchalant shrug of his shoulders said it. 'He didn't care.'

"Jerk" she mumbled just as he pulled out in front of her house.

"Well this jerk just gave you a ride home so be grateful."

"Yea, Yea; thanks for the ride." She gave him a quick brief hug before darting up to the house and proceeding to climb up the porch supports to her window. Jin just shook his head and grinned, totally oblivious to the four pairs of eyes watching him. Two belonging to the oldest children of the Fuji household, another to the cat-like red head, and the last to a very irate cousin of Kagome's.

Poor Kagome won't even know what hit her.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**Another short chapter! I feel so bad that I haven't updated in so long I'm trying to get as many chapters as I can out before I leave for Europe on the 17****th**** this month. I won't be able to write for THREE WEEKS!!! ~sobs~**

**You know I love you all and would love to answer your reviews but I can't, my poor old computer can't take any more stress from me tonight. It's been running so hard all day for me. Give my old piece of crap an applause ladies and gents.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Warning: Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored (or saved for later to be laughed at!)**


	11. Chapter 11

Tenisu Kisaki

Summary:

Oishi brings his lovable cousin to practice with the Seigaku team, the same one who taught him how to play! She tears apart the court and demolishes the Seigaku team, even the young Echizen. Her transfer to the school begins a heated battle between prodigies. Shusuke Fuji and Kagome Higurashi. Fuji/Kag

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha or Prince of Tennis; no matter how much I wish otherwise.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome didn't even bother trying to sneak around Oishi's place. It was like her second home so she didn't expect any foul play. She really didn't expect for Eiji to be there when she closed the closet door; it really just scared the living shit outta her.

Kagome didn't say a thing; she didn't even look at him as she pushed past him towards the stairs that lead towards the front door and towards the house a couple houses down where she was staying. She could tell that he was sorry, but she warned them what she would do if they told. True they didn't tell but it was just as bad what they did.

She walking was stopped by Eiji grabbing her good shoulder. She turned and crossed her arms.

"Why were you with Akutsu and wearing his shirt?" Eiji asked quietly and Kagome just groaned.

"It's none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't!" He didn't get to finish whatever he was saying cause Kagome just walked away and headed back downstairs. He vowed to himself to corner her at the camp and pry it out of her.

Once downstairs Kagome ran into a chest which was getting very familiar. Of course she looked up this time and gave Fuji the iciest glare she could muster up. She could forgive Eiji because it wasn't his idea, which was obvious, Eiji could be devious but he wouldn't be able to do something like that unless it was really necessary.

"Kagome? Why didn't you just tell me?" Oishi asked from her left. Kagome turned and smiled gently at her cousin.

"Because Oishi, I refuse to be treated like I'm a breakable china doll. One bruise in a bad spot won't be any trouble after a day." Her eyes hardened and she lifted up her shirt and grabbed a rag off the table. She began rubbing her stomach and side vigorously. When she pulled the rag away the boys could only look in surprise.

On her side was a large scar, it looked like a huge animal took a bite out of her. It seemed to be fading nicely so it wouldn't be so painfully obvious.

"See? I almost wish you were there when this happened, then you wouldn't fret so much over one little bruise." She smiled again and pulled her shirt back down. "Uncle Akitaka gave me a cream to cover it while making it fade back so it's less noticeable, it'll never go away for good is what he said when I asked Uncle for the cream. I don't want to be stared at for my scars while wearing my training clothes or even a bathing suit."

"Scars? You only showed us one, what happened?" Fuji oh so unsmartly pointed out, making Kagome send another glare over her shoulder.

"Let's just say Tokyo isn't the nicest place for a teenage shrine maiden." Kagome said, inwardly congratulating herself on her lying skills. She would never tell them the actual reasons for her scars. Heck, they might put her in the loony bin if she even mentioned the word demon. With her piece said she walked past Fuji and out the door. She felt somewhat guilty for pulling that on her cousin but he really needed to learn that she wasn't going to die over one of her stupid mistakes.

Unless it includes one soul stealing bitch…but Kikyo was already dead for the second time so she should be good.

"Well crap…" Kagome muttered as she opened the gate to her Uncle Akitaka's house. On her step was the last person she wanted to see right now. Yumiko Fuji. And she had the look in her eyes that Kagome was going to do a lot of explaining. Explaining she really didn't want to do…

"Why did you take the hit for Shusuke? I know you knew he was wearing wraps around his knees. Hell, you helped him put them on this morning!" Yumiko asked, pulling Kagome down to sit beside her on the step. Yumiko's voice was gentle, like an older sister. Kagome just hung her head and sighed.

"I don't know anymore…everything is so confusing now. I never knew moving in with my Uncle would turn out like this. I go from losing everything one day and moving in with my cousin and having a whole new group of friends the next." Kagome could not figure out for the life of her why the hell she was telling Yumiko all this…maybe it was because Yumiko reminded her of Sango, the older sister Kagome had always wanted but ended up losing.

"It's okay, it's not like we are going anywhere. Plus, that doesn't exactly answer my question." Yumiko smiled her mind in turmoil as the three boys appeared at the gate. Yumiko could only glare and jerk her head to make them go around back while they talked. "Here, let me see how bad the bruise is while you just keep talking."

"Okay." Kagome shrugged off Jin's shirt and started the process of unwrapping the whole thing, hoping to dear god her miko powers didn't do too much healing yet. By the time she was done there was a large pile of white bandage on the ground next to her while Yumiko poked and prodded gently.

"So explain why you would take a hit for my little brother."

"I felt guilty…I told them to play a match cause I could already sense some bad blood between them, I thought it was because Fuji had beat Kirihara before or something. I hadn't known that Kirihara had hit Ryoma in the knee and blinded Fuji in a game before until Jinny told me. I know that they still beat him but I still feel bad that I made them play in the first place." Kagome winced as Yumiko poked a tender spot. "I lost my last group of friends; I didn't want my new ones to blame me for getting one of their team hurt. Hell, have of the second years don't like me just because I get to practice with the Regulars without taking the test thingy. I'm already walking on thin ice, why make it worse?"

"Well I'm sure the Second years will warm up to you in time, they just need to realize that you are stronger than them. Just wait until the tournament after the camp and kick all of their annoying little asses; now, tell me all about your old group of friends." Yumiko smiled, once again lounging next to her. Kagome shook her head and leaned back and looked up into the starry sky.

"Still too soon for me to talk about them." Kagome looked down at her watch and swore profusely before dashing into the house, not noticing her cousin, Fuji and Eiji all sitting in her Uncle's living room.

"What going on Kagome?" Yumiko yelled from the front door while Kagome dashed to and fro.

"I totally forgot to take Oishi his birthday present I couldn't give him last year…AGAIN! And if I don't hurry Uncle Ioishi will be home and will spoil the whole damn thing! Plus, nine of ten times Eiji will be there sulking so I can apologize for acting like such a bitch earlier. Aw hell, I have to run to your house too damnit!" Yumiko could only laugh as Kagome rushed around the house not noticing the boys who had come to stand in the entry way to the living room. Well she didn't notice until she ran smack dab into Fuji's chest.

"Aw hell…I know this chest…" Kagome muttered and looked up into Fuji's sharp blue eyes. Yep, she knew this chest all right. Backing away she grinned sheepishly before her eyes brightened considerably and she dashed upstairs. They heard a few thumps, a 'Why the hell did I even bring that?!' and a large bang followed by Kagome's triumphant laugh.

Kagome came back down stairs dragging a large trunk behind her with a giddy grin upon her lips, an almost childish look in her eyes.

"Remember when you had a thing for those samurai movies Oishi? And you used to tell me how you wanted to be a ninja and learn to use a sword?" Kagome's grin widened at Oishi's nod and she started undoing the locks on the trunk. "Well, your wish has come true. Pick one and it's yours."

She flipped open the lid and Eiji actually fainted. Inside were at least fifteen swords, very sharp…very dangerous swords. Kagome just studied Oishi for a minute before picking up one that had a black sheath with a long silver line going up it.

"I recommend this one. Should be easily balanced for you and not too long." Kagome handed him the sword hilt first and Oishi studied it before drawing it out part way and smiling.

"It's perfect, but I don't have any idea how to use it…" Kagome only grinned as she pulled another out of the pile, one that had a dark blue sheath and pale sakura petals dancing around it.

"This one is mine, and I can teach you to use it." Kagome smiled while Yumiko frowned.

"You know how to fight with swords?" Yumiko picked one up and drew it expertly.

"I lived on a shrine; I tend to learn these things." Kagome laughed her own sword at Yumiko's throat in seconds. "Now, time to go hide these away again." Kagome put her sword away and the one Yumiko had before dragging the trunk back upstairs and into her room.

"Why does Kagome have a trunk full of swords with her?" Fuji asked warily, watching the girl disappear up the stairs.

"She always has some type of feudal weapon with her when she visits. A bow, a halberd, swords, who knows what she has stashed up there since she is living here now; personally, I don't want to know." Oishi shook his head with a smile and opened the door, "KAGS! I'm heading out! Have to make dinner for Karin and me!"

They all heard a muffled goodbye before he was gone and Kagome was coming back down the stairs.

"Now that that's out of the way, you guys want some food?" Kagome smiled sheepishly and lead them to the kitchen. Yumiko disappeared out the door before anyone noticed with a secretive smile while Eiji and Fuji followed Kagome. Her bruise was still uncovered so they could see it every time she turned towards them.

"Hey…" Kagome didn't look up from her position at the stove cooking ramen while she talked to them. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier. It wasn't fair to you guys, you were just worried. I just didn't want everyone else to worry…"

"It's okay Kaggie; we kind of deserved it after tricking you like that." Eiji said, patting her on the back and grabbing a few spices for her to add. "Here you go." Eiji gave Fuji a pointed glance towards the bowls sitting on counter.

That's when it hit Fuji, helping Kagome is one way of saying 'apology accepted'. His usual smile plastered on his face, he picked up the three bowls and stood on her other side.

"Didn't want you to forget these." He handed them to her and watched as her smile brightened considerably.

"Go sit down, I'll bring the food to ya." She dished it up quickly and balanced the bowls in a pyramid while taking them to the table. They talked about the team and the trip to the camp tomorrow while stuffing their faces with ramen. Didn't take too long for all three of them to fall asleep right there at the table while talking about school work…

All Akitaka did when he walked in about an hour later was chuckle, throw a blanket around each of them and turn out the lights. Forget waking them up or giving them a pillow…let them suffer. Muah hahahaha

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"You are such a jerk Uncle…." Kagome muttered angrily after drying her hair that had gotten wet when she was oh so rudely woken by a very cold splash of water over her head. Fuji and Eiji were woken in very similar ways.

"Well maybe you shouldn't fall asleep at my table Kagome." Akitaka laughed, answering the phone when it rang and tuning his niece out. Kagome just turned and continued to mutter under her breath while poking at her cereal. Fuji hid his laughter while Eiji chuckled; Uncle and Niece were so much alike…

"Eiji, c'mere; he wants to talk to you." Akitaka handed the portable to the red head and pushed him into the living room. "Fuji, help my hopeless niece get packed. The bus leaves in about an hour and we need to get over to the school quickly."

"HEY! I'm not hopeless; I am the exact opposite of that." Kagome protested as her Uncle pushed both her and Fuji towards the stairs; the latter was chuckling to himself the whole time. "You are both jerks, JERKS I TELL YOU."

Of course they still went upstairs to pack her stuff.

"What about your stuff Fuji?" Kagome threw one of Yumiko's many outfits into the bag just to make the woman happy when she asked about it. Her rackets and whatnot already in the tennis bag along with her practice clothes.

"I always have an extra bag packed at home. Coach tends to randomly plan things so I have to be ready. Yumiko will throw it onto the bus just as one of Eiji's siblings will pack for him and give it to Ryuzaki." Fuji explained, lounging on her bed; not really helping at all. He looked around her room slowly. It was just a pale blue room with a wooden dresser a desk and a queen sized bed. There were a few unpacked boxes stacked next to the closet and a bedside table covered in magazines of all sorts. It must've been the guestroom before Kagome moved into it.

"You know, you were supposed to help me?" Kagome laughed and threw a tennis ball at his head, which he caught and threw it into her bag.

"Im supervising." He stated simply, watching her pack. The door cracked open slightly silently and Eiji poked his head in with a mischievous grin on his face. Fuji just raised an eyebrow in question while Eiji tip-toed behind Kagome and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"BUS IS HERE" he yelled, Kagome jumped three feet in the air and whipped around to hit Eiji over the head.

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SNEAK UP ON ME!"

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**Hey Y'all! I have quite a few new things going around. Now here are some things I need to say cause I've had A LOT of people asking me these questions.**

**Can I finish your stories?**

**HELL NO! I do not plan to hand over anyone of my stories to anyone! I'm figuring out a schedule of updating. I can't keep updating five different stories all at once, it keeps confusing me. So just be patient. **

**Okay, maybe it was just that one question but it's been annoying me forever!!! **

**Review Replies:**

**Kage Otome:**_** Just wait until they reach the camp and Eiji brings up the subject of Jin again…in front of the whole team. Trust me, it'll be funny cause it's slipped Oishi's and Fuji's mind.**_

**Zoey Tamagachi:**_** Lol, my computer is very happy thanks to your praise XD**_

**Kakashixangela:**_** Jinny shows up more and more later, as does Kirihara and Atobe.**_

**Animeangel088:**_** Thanks a lot**_

**4get me not:**_** More happens later on so keep reading!**_

**LeafeKnight7:**_** hehe, Akutsu will be a big charater. And we have a visitor at camp that will surprise everyone. **_

**Iheartanime43:**_** You'll be saying that with much more passion in later chapters.**_

**CrystalVixen93:**_** I should have another update for this story later.**_

**Music ADD:**_** hehe, she didn't get what was coming to her just yet my friend.**_

**Kage Hasu:**_** Just wait until she gets to camp with that shoulder and Ryuzaki notices.**_

**Goddess of Death 09:**_** Thanks for the review.**_

**Azumigurl:**_** I will, I will!**_

**Evil RULZ:**_** Thanks you tons!!!**_

**xXiforeveriXx:**_** Europe was totally awesome!!!**_

**Rhianna224:**_** Thanks**_

**I have a surprise for you all next chapter! Can you guess who shows up at the camp? I bet you won't be expecting Kagome's reaction to the arrival.**


	12. Chapter 12

Tenisu Kisaki

Summary:

Oishi brings his lovable cousin to practice with the Seigaku team, the same one who taught him how to play! She tears apart the court and demolishes the Seigaku team, even the young Echizen. Her transfer to the school begins a heated battle between prodigies. Shusuke Fuji and Kagome Higurashi

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha or Prince of Tennis; no matter how much I wish otherwise.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome stared out the window, taking in the scenery flying by with a bored expression. She stretched languidly and yawned.

This had to be one of the most boring bus rides she had EVER been on. With her old team at Sanatoria they would play games like Truth or Dare; heck, Yuka even started a karaoke contest using the bus microphone and a CD with the latest hits on it. But these guys were just talking quietly to whomever they were sitting next to or sleeping. Twisting around she smiled at the sight Momo and Ryoma made, using each other as a pillow.

How adorable.

Perfect blackmail material!

Kagome leaned over the empty seat next to her and plucked the camera from the pocket of Fuji's backpack and twisted in her seat again for the best view while ignoring Fuji's curious glance. Once the picture was taken she settled back into her seat snickering and handing the camera back.

Fuji just gave her a weird look before taking a look at the picture himself, causing him to snicker also. That of course drew the attention of Inui who looked back from his seat next to Taka, almost instantly he turned back around and began scribbling in his little notebook.

"You can't be serious…" Kagome whispered once she returned to her lovely window watching. They were turning a corner around a large tree and a sign that had her heart jumping for joy. She waited for the opportune moment before practically jumping up and yelling.

"Stop the bus! NOW!" Surprised, the bus driver listened and stomped on the brakes. Each of the sleeping members were practically thrown from their seats while Oishi ripped his earphones from his ears and gave Kagome a 'What the hell' look, but she was already gone.

"What the hell just happened?" Momo grumbled, rubbing his eyes and looking at the now open bus door from which Kagome had just disappeared.

"I think we are at her house…" Taka pointed out his window towards the sign at the bottom of the large set of steps.

"Sunset Shrine, run by the Higurashi Family" Inui read, scribbling more into his little black book. Not long after the sign was read, Oishi and Eiji were out the door and dashing up the steps. It wasn't long until a boy came down the steps at a much more subdued pace then at which the other three went up the same stairs.

"Kagome sent me to get you guys. She said if I mentioned as much free food as you wanted then I'd barely have to talk…" The boy's chocolate brown eyes widened considerably when Momo, Kaidoh, and Taka blasted from the bus and hollering at Kagome (mainly Momo doing the yelling); Fuji, Inui, Ryoma and Coach Ryuzaki exited the bus much more calmly.

"Hello, I am Sadaharu Inui, and you are?" Inui pushed up his glasses as he studied the boy.

"Souta Higurashi" was the short reply as the boy led them up the stairs and onto the vast property. First thing that they saw was a large shrine positioned slightly to the right and a well house off to the right. Not that far from the well house was a huge tree, it was bigger then all of the surrounding trees and even stood higher then the top floor of the house behind the shrine.

Kagome, Oishi, and Eiji were all talking happily with an older woman with straight brown hair and motherly chocolate eyes. The other team members were sitting under the tree with huge plates of food and practically inhaling it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Fuji pointed to the net set up next to the tree. Ryoma nodded, it was where Kagome taught herself tennis and perfected her moves.

It was also where Ryoma got beaten.

"Mada Mada Dane…" he muttered, throwing his bag down next to the tree and attempting to walk past Ms. Higurashi without her seeing him.

Mission Failed

"Ryoma? Is that you? It's been too long since you and your mother came to visit the shrine! Come to think of it, I heard that your father is watching over a shrine himself." Kun-Loon smiled and gave the boy a hug, causing him to blush.

"Food is in the kitchen, you know how Mama makes enough to have left-overs for over a month." Kagome pointed Ryoma in the right direction, motioning for the others to follow him quickly before her mother decided to turn her attention to another potential victim.

Kagome then proceeded to pounce on Souta who was just about to reveal something to Momo that she obviously knew would be great blackmail material. Ryuzaki and Kun-loon began speaking while watching all the teens with that mother's eye that only a woman over her 20's could have.

"How many times have you been here at Aunty Kun-Loon's, Ochibi?" Eiji asked, leaning back onto the fence surrounding the now known 'God Tree'.

"Too many times…" the baby of the Seigaku regulars mumbled, biting into his sandwich.

"Well that explains how Kagome knew you when she first showed up at the school." Oishi added thoughtfully.

Kagome just hummed happily, oblivious to everything but the huge bowl of oden in front of her. Her fork found its way into the back of Momo's hand when he tried to steal a bite, causing a big yelp to come from the boy.

Inhaling the oden, she jumped up suddenly and narrowed her eyes at the figures coming up the steps.

"I knew it!" cried one of the girls, pointing a finger accusingly at Kagome. "You joined Seigaku; you know how we feel about them!"

Another girl yelled traitor, and glared daggers at the Seigaku team. Then one of the girls stepped forward and smirked while eyeing every single one of the guys sitting on the ground.

"It seems that when you couldn't get into the pants of every boy at Sanatoria you decided to push your sluttish ways onto the poor innocents at your new school eh?" The girl sniffed, turning her nose up. Kagome's mom was silent, nodding to her daughter before turning around and ushering Souta into the house.

"Excuse me Ayumi?" Kagome whispered dangerously, Oishi having already jumped up with a 'Who are you calling a slut? She's my cousin!'

"You heard me." Ayumi hissed, not bothering with the girls behind her. The way they acted it seemed to the rest of the Regulars that this girl was the new captain of Kagome's old team.

"Where is Yuka, Ayumi? She was left at captain the minute I put in the transfer papers." Kagome glanced at the girls behind Ayumi.

"Missing your little pet? She held her spot like a good little girl but we voted her off the team. So I wouldn't know where she is anymore. I would think she may be continuing where you left off with your whorish guidance." Ayumi glanced at her nails as if the whole conversation was boring her.

It took everything the team had from jumping up and punching the girl in the face. Kagome looked pissed into all high hell, and Oishi was at a loss for words.

Ryoma, though, seemed to have no qualms about doing something very out of character by standing up and walking slowly over the offending girl, sipping his juice silently.

"And you are who?" Ayumi asked, batting her eyelashes at the first year. Telling the rest of the team what Ayumi really was like.

"None of your business" he said, opening his dark eyes and glaring at the girl. He then whispered something to her that had Kagome looking at him with a confused expression and had Ayumi pale as a ghost.

"We clear?" He asked, and Ayumi nodded quickly and practically tripped over herself running back down the stairs from which she came, her team following close behind.

"Time to go guys! We need to make it to the camp before sundown." Ryuzaki yelled, rounding them up before anyone could ask Ryoma what he had said to the girl.

Kagome's mom came back out and gave each of them a hug, even Kaidoh, who gave the woman his famous viper hiss at which she laughed.

"Do me a favor Sumire…" She asked as the team trudged down the stairs, the older woman nodded, "Watch over her. She is just beginning to come out of her shell after the events of last year and I'm seeing my daughter come back to life. Her fake mask of happiness is turning into a real one. Push her in what you think is the right direction please."

"I won't need to, she has some of the greatest friends and Yumiko Fuji seems to have some ideas for daughter." Sumire chuckled as she discreetly pointed to the brown haired prodigy only steps behind Kagome. Kun-Loon giggled and waved when both Fuji and Kagome turned around, blue eyes studying the two women warily.

'I have a really bad feeling about this…' came the twin thoughts in both Kagome and Fuji's heads.

Having a match-maker seer sister with the possible help of their friends was one thing…add in a plotting coach and a grand-kid wanting mother is another.

Ahead of the two unsuspecting teens, Momo and Eiji were planning how Yumiko's next step would begin. While Ryoma, finally taking an interest, added his two cents in.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**It's been a long…LOOOOONNNNNG…time since I last updated and I promise you guys that I'm slowly but surely working on getting that fixed. **

**High school is rough…Lemme tell ya. I'm barely getting enough sleep as it is.**

**BUT THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM ALLOWING SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME TO FINISH MY STORIES! I've been getting a few people who have the craziest notion that I have abandoned my stories. Which I can assure you with utmost certainty is no where close to the real truth. It takes time to adjust to a new schedule, and it may be month 3 into my first year of high school but I am not all that quick with the loads of homework I'm getting.**

**Review Replies:**

**Iheartanime43:**_** I kinda liked the falling asleep part too, that's why it didn't get edited out. =)**_

**Animeangel088:**_** I'm working on as many chapters as I can at once, even though this one is kinda short.**_

**Music ADD:**_** Ah, my loyal follower; hehe, just kidding. Though I do appreciate that you haven't quite given up on me yet.**_

**Rhianna224:**_** You'll have to wait for the next chapter to know if it is Sesshoumaru.**_

**Azumigurl:**_** I'm working on my updates so don't you worry!**_

**Evil RULZ:**_** Thank you **_

**Kakashixangela:**_** Just you wait Jinny and Kirihara show up a lot more later on. **_

**Lovelywitch:**_** Read on if you want to know XD**_

**YukimuraShuusukeGirl (Or Silver Wolf Yuki as you are now):**_** Lazy bum! XD Don't you worry about Drama, I have much planned. My sadistic, twisted mind is hard at work.**_

**Reads-way-2-much:**_** Allow me to enlighten you onto one ittsy bitsy fact…there is no such thing as reading way to much. And don't throw a fit; I should have another chapter up as soon as I finish my AP World History homework.**_

**Zoey Tamagachi:**_** Your reviews never cease to make me giggle Zoe. They help, and don't worry over Itachi's stony face. He'll just have to realize that one day his face will be forever stuck that way and he will scare off every woman he ever tries to date. *giggles evilly***_

**xXiforeveriXx:**_** Thanks**_

**Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome (actually Demonic kunoichiKagi):**_** Shhhhh! don't ruin the suspense! And I'm sorry for not updating on a regular basis. It's hard…**_

**Kagome Echizen Fan:**_** Why thank you**_

**Darksilvercloud:**_** Yes Ma'am!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Tenisu Kisaki

Summary:

Oishi brings his lovable cousin to practice with the Seigaku team, the same one who taught him how to play! She tears apart the court and demolishes the Seigaku team, even the young Echizen. Her transfer to the school begins a heated battle between two prodigies. Shusuke Fuji and Kagome Higurashi.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha or Prince of Tennis; no matter how much I wish otherwise.

* * *

'Ever since we left the shrine I've had this strange chill running down my spine.' Kagome mused worriedly, her slender fingers tapping her leg in rhythm with the beat of the American song playing in her ears.

When the team had reentered the bus, seat switches were made. Eiji switched with Fuji, who switched Momo, and again had to switch with her seatmate Oishi. And once the bus started moving she had no chance to switch seats herself.

Thank god they only had five more minutes until they reached the camp. Fuji had decided to occupy himself by playing a one-sided game of twenty questions with her. Usually she would happily play along but right now she just wanted to think, mainly about her family.

'God, why am I lying to myself? I haven't thought of Mama, Souta, or Gramps since we left. Only Yuka and Ayumi and the team…' Kagome shook her head to no prevail. She couldn't get Ayumi and the hurtful words that were thrown at her out of her head. Ayumi had been Kagome's friend once, but changed ever since Kagome 'stole' the boy she liked from the boys team at Sanatoria. Kagome hadn't even liked the damn guy! But Ayumi decided that it was all Kagome's fault and started spreading vicious rumors and began attempting to overthrow Kagome as team captain. Which, apparently, once she left Ayumi's poisonous words wormed their way into the team's head and finally did Ayumi get what she wanted. Too bad Kagome was already gone by the time that had happened.

Kagome let out a huge, depressed sigh. She watched and counted the trees as they flew by, not noticing the strange looks she was getting from her friends, Kagome continued in her mini pity party inside of her own head.

"Is she okay Fujiko?" Eiji whispered from across the aisle, afraid to break Kagome out of whatever trance she was in.

"I don't know Eijiko." Fuji whispered back, sorely tempted to poke Kagome's cheek and annoy her.

"Well, she should cheer up once we get to the camp. She always did love the outdoors." Oishi put in from behind them. Just as he said that Kagome's face brightened somewhat and she opened the window, letting the fresh smell of wild forest into the bus.

Everyone breathed in the fresh air as it circled through the bus, driving out the stuffy and humid air they had all been stuck breathing for the past two hours. Kagome let out a content sigh as the fresh air reminded her somewhat of her times in the feudal era, though the air was even cleaner then.

"Just around this next bend guys and we're at the camp. Get ready to unload and get straight to work." Ryuzaki called from the front as everyone started packing everything up.

"Finally! We can get out of here and get some work done." Oishi stretched, a smile located on his face as usual. When the bus did stop, Eiji barreled out of the bus, hitting people in the head with his bag carelessly.

"What am I going to do with him?" sighed the other half of the Golden Pair.

"He'd make a very nice throw rug." Kagome suggested off handedly as she walked down the aisle to exit the bus much more calmly then her friend.

"KAGOME!" came from Oishi, Ryuzaki, and Momo.

"What?" She laughed as she stretched. "Just think, every time he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him." The reaction was instantaneous as the team laughed and Kagome took off running from the irate red head.

The first impression of the cabin was 'haunted' for the majority of the team. Especially when the first years scared the crap out of the team but once Kagome looked around, she ushered everyone out of the cabin, even the freshmen who were supposed to do this job, and set to work.

"Now, for some music and then to make this place livable." She mused to herself as she set up a boom box in what was going to be the living room after the furniture was cleaned up and the cobwebs were gone…and it was dusted, aired out, and the windows washed, cooking to be done…

So much work, so little time

Cranking the music high, Kagome set to work. Singing along and dancing around while cleaning to some American singer named Adam Lambert. The lyrics were very dirty but it was good working music so she left it on, despite blushing at parts in 'For your Entertainment'.

'I wonder how long it's been since somebody's been in here?' Kagome thought as she dusted. She was cleaning at top speed, going through each room faster than any professional maid could. 'It kind of reminds me of that haunted mansion that Naraku resided in for a bit…'

Her thoughts turned towards her feudal adventures as she started cooking. Her time there had been among the most terrifying and yet wonderful days of her life. InuYasha was a irreplaceable brother, after she got over the fact that he couldn't love her the way she had loved him at first. Shippo was her one and only son, oh how she missed her baby. Kirara, the trustworthy companion who could never be replaced. Sango was the sister she never had, and Miroku was more of a cousin who she could trust with everything.

Kind of weird that her sister had planned on marrying her cousin

But it was never meant to be for the group. The final battle had ended up killing everyone in some way, except for the Ice Lord of the West. InuYasha died after a change of heart as he was pierced in the forehead by a tentacle aiming for Sesshoumaru's back. Kirara was obliterated to the point that all that remained was cream colored patches of fur stained dark with blood.

Sango, mad with rage from the sight of her dear friend blown to pieces, went on a rampage. Killing everything that stood in her way, but she could not bring herself to kill her brother who had tormented her dreams and worried brain since the woman had joined the group. He killed her with her own sword, tears flowing from his eyes as he did so. Naraku freed the boy just as his sister died, further creating that rift between sanity and insanity.

Miroku was killed trying to save Sango when Kanna and Hakudoshi stuck him down combing their powers of destruction and void. And Shippo…dear sweet, innocent, Shippo, who had been left behind for safety turned into the key for unlocking Kagome's dormant powers and rage as she watched Naraku mutilate his small body in front of her eyes as Sesshoumaru held her back from getting killed herself.

Tears began falling silently from Kagome's eyes as she relived that day. It was by far the worst day of her life and the images that were forever ingrained into her mind replayed it all scene by scene.

It wasn't until two strong arms wrapped around her did she realize that she was not only on the floor, but crying as well. All she could do by then was turn and bury her face into the chest of her comforter.

Dark blue eyes studied the girl in his arms as he rubbed her back soothingly as he did for his sister whenever a relationship went sour or a horrid memory resurfaced. All Fuji could do is wonder what put this girl into such a fit of tears.

* * *

**I swear I feel the murderous intent rolling off my computer right now. I am sooooo sorry for the lack of updates. But moving houses does that to people. In the midst of the moving I forgot not only to update, but what my password to my account was. Though I don't blame anyone who has given up on my stories after so long, I do apologize for the wait. **

**But now that it's not only Spring Break, but I also have a good computer and remember all my passwords, I should be pumping out chapters just a bit faster. =}**

**Review Replies:**

**Invisible-gurl:**_** I know Ayumi's a bitch, but she is a jealous bitch. **_

**YukimuraShuusukeGirl:**_** Teehee, trust me, Yumiko is a devious woman in my story and she shall get what she wants if you give it some time.**_

**Kakashixangela:**_** Hehe, Kiri will have his chance to shine again later, just you wait.**_

**Music ADD:**_** Blackmail helps people get through life xD How do you think Lawyers and Tax collectors keep their jobs?**_

**Cowgirlkitten2000:**_** What Ryoma said will be revealed in good time my friend.**_

**SailorJennifer:**_** I promise to finish all my stories, despite my long ass absences away from the computer and story. Plus, I will lose my new computer soon if I don't bring my grades up so the parental units are happy so the chapters will be able to be updated a bit faster since I'll be on my computer more XD**_

**Smile911:**_** Oh yes, Eyeshield 21 is one of my all time favorite anime ever! I plan to write a fanfic with that later but I already have a bit too much on my plate at the moment. Just wait until summer though; I'll be cranking out chapters like a champion.**_

**LightDark18:**_** Sadly, I had it already planned that all of Kagome's friends, save Sesshoumaru, died in the Final Battle. Sorry my friend. **_

**Reads-way-2-much:**_** Ha! You aren't the only one not getting your homework done. I've got grades my dad is not happy with because of me coming home after school and reading for like 3 hours before showering and going to bed.**_

**LeafeKnight7:**_** I do hope that the updates won't be so far apart anymore, and yes, the former teammates do come in again later but you'll have to wait and see.**_

**Arfa:**_** Why thank you, I do try to work on my stories when I have the time to sit down and type so that they cross well. I'm glad that you like it.**_

**Unforgettable Rose:**_** My next update shall be as soon as possible my friend!**_

**Sapphire Destiny Rose:**_** Thank you! I'm glad that people enjoy my fic even when I am one of the slowest updaters in the history of updating.**_

**Priestess Mia:**_** Thank you so much, I just wish that I could keep up my grades with all the work to be done. I shall make it to my senior year! And at least two of my fanfics should be done by then!**_

**Kenjo:**_** I'm sorry, I am kind of evil when it comes to cliff hangers hehe**_

**IrogicalArgument:**_** Ah, I have decided that Sesshoumaru will show up later in the story but the happy reunion will be short lived….That's all I can say right now**_

**Shadowlover18:**_** Thank you so very much**_

**MoonlitCries:**_** I'm working on getting more out soon**_

**Sable Scribe:**_** Yay! Grand children making is always a must when one is conspiring to get two people together. **_

**Tainted Silver Rose:**_** Thank you**_

**Pri-chan 1410:**_** Thanks a lot**_

**Moonflower77:**_** Oooo, what other stories of mine have you read? I have to decide which one next to update and I would like some reader imput.**_

**Hizakura:**_** I have not forgotten dear Tezuka Kunimitsu. You shall what drama he brings with him when he does show up though. **_

**22wolfgirl:**_** I do enjoy Yaoi, but all the stories I've seen lately with POT boys in it is Yaoi mostly in some shape or form. It's a little excessive… (Though I do love all the stories and I am not dissing anyone's preferred writing style)**_

**I wonder if any of you noticed my tribute to Adam Lambert up there, but it's there XD**

**I was listening to the CD as I wrote this and decided 'what the hey, let's throw Adam in there'**

**Warning: Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored (or saved for later to be laughed at!)**__


End file.
